Not Natural, Demon side
by Anouk.elfe.com
Summary: Wasn't life better when it was just deal, and killing people, everyone just following the natural order? Well, I'm a red-eyes demon and I am currently friend with a angel. Is there something more not-natural than this? Anyway, this is how it happen... Seriously what the hell happen to this world?
1. Barbara Alice Arthur Lazarus

So here's the first part of the biggest ''Prologue'' you have ever seen. I really loved the result, but just so you know my first language isn't Anglish, so sorry if there's any errors of spelling. Also, this prologue will end when the first episode of not natural will start, you can find it on Adraa Blanche-Lune account. She is a friend of mine and she will be the one to write most of the fanfict. This story will follow the event of supernatural, but they will only have a small impact on the fanfict. Having said that, I hope you will enjoy it, d'ont forget to let a review or to follow if you liked it. Good reading!

Oh! and for those who are wondering "sard" is an old british word to say : f*ck

* * *

Not Natural Prologue part 1

 **Barbara Alice Arthur Lazarus**

The world is a strange place. A lot stranger than most people would like to admit, normal people just walk around, living there life, having diner, sex and children, unconscious of the things that walk among them. Monster under the bed, creature in the forest, haunted houses... Demon in the dark... Witch... Of course, it was impossible that with all those... things... living and killing and doing whatever they want to do, some people wouldn't remark it. So, as there were the monsters there were the hunters: Human, who decide to protect the other human from all those horrible things that seem to be... everywhere. Finding more and more ways to... destroyed evil... The perfect balance isn't? Of course when you are yourself one of those creature that are hunt down it suddenly feel way less... heroic. Some of my kind hates those hunters, but I don't really. For me it's just everyone trying to do what they think is best. Doing all they can do to live one more day. I've been through a lot myself and, even if it seems incredibly far, I still remember what it is like to feel. I don't usually think a lot about that. I'm more concentrate on my job. I am a Demon of Lucifer... even though I never really met him, and my name is Baal. I know stupid name, but hey, heard worst. Hmmm... Usually when normal human learn about those kind of stuff they ... well first they freaked out, but after that they start asking all kind of question so I'll try my best to feel out the blank. First of all, everything's real. Vampire, Werewolf, demon, angel, ghoul, reaper, witch, Jinn, chupacabra, cupid, dragon, elves, spirits, ghost, fairies, hell hound, mermaids, sea serpent, sasquatch, tulpa, shape shifter, tricksters, prophet, wendigos, all of them and I'm not even talking about those who are beyond. Too powerful to name them, too unknown to even have a name, too deadly to even have let use have knowledge of their existence, or still hiding in the dark till their time came... Second of all, when you died there are three places you can go. Heaven if you lived doing what you thought was best, purgatory if during your pitiful filthy and insignificant life something supernaturally bad happen to you... like being bite by a vampire for example, and finally but not the least, **hell** , for those who have sin... or sell their soul to a devil for ten years of happiness. Hell, as you can guess, is the one I am the more familiar with. When you first came there you are torture by all sort of horrible and more imaginative each time ways. Eternal drowning, being melt by the inside as you taste your own blood boiling, getting eviscerate by a sword covert in incredibly powerful poison that duplicate every feel by a thousand more or everything at once . After years of pain and incommensurable suffering, a deal is proposed to you. You can either keep on being torture or you start torturing other. You may say no the first time, even the second, but everyone ends up saying yes. So you torture, and the only fact that for the first time since you can't even remember when, your body feel good, make you smile as you make scream other lost soul. As time goes by, it just became more and more blurry, unclear, far, you forgot who you were, who you are, you forgot how to feel, you forgot everything. Till there is nothing human left. You then became yourself a demon. At first, rage consumed you. You need to inflict pain and suffering just as much as human need to drink and eat. You go out in the word and you start killing again and again and it just feel delightful, but soon hunter bring you down to reason and remember you that mass murder or sinking celebrity ship isn't the kind of thing that go unnoticed. After that, your hunger just starts decreasing, till all that stay is some kind of emptiness. It doesn't do that to all of us, but for me it was particularly hard. Some just stay happy with killing and fresh souls deal, but... I don't know... I just feel like it should have something else to this eternity than that... Anyway, let's get back on our principal subject. Hell is a huge place, with lots of different level and hidden room, the more deep you go inside of those blood-red halls the more dark and old it became. On the top of it, lies a big seat... kind of the game of thrones one, but in less sword-y. Long ago, Lucifer sits there and order is army, but he's been gone for a long time now. Since this time lots of demon has taken the throne, first it was Cain and his hell knights... powerful demons, immortal... or at least we thought they were. When they were rulers, it wasn't that worst... but there was no place for second thinking. If you didn't obey to them, you were killed... sadistically. After they left, different group of demon rose up, there was a big bloody fight and finally the strongest clan took the throne. Azazel, the yellow-eyed demon, took the crown with his chosen psychic kid. He was really focused on his big plan and honestly he wasn't really paying attention to any other business. So when two brothers\hunter, a.k.a the Winchesters, totally destroyed his projects well... let's say we didn't heard from him after that. Then came Lilith, White eyes demon. She wanted to bring back Lucifer and as her plan goes by, demons chose side. Half of them wanted their cherished master to come rule over them again and the smarter half knew that Lucifer hate demon just as much as I hate Monday. This other half was lead by the only demon, aside from myself, that I, in some kind of way, trust: Crowley, red-eye demon (just like myself), and king of the crossroad deal. In the end, Lilith died, but Lucifer was set free. Only to be put right back in the cage after a while of trouble between heaven and hell, also kind of a small Apocalypse. Of course the Winchesters, (remember? I talk to you about them earlier. And yes, they're kind of putting their noses everywhere) well, they found a way to avoid the unavoidable. Thanks to that, Crowley could finally get the throne. From that moment, things get a lot more professional in hell. Demon could no longer do whatever they would like, there were rules. And, even if that didn't please everybody, I believed it was necessary... So there we are. Of course, some other things happen since, but... I don't either have the time or the envy or the need to talk about it. As for me, I made myself a little reputation. I'm an open mind demon, if other demons say no; I might be the one to say yes. I also enjoy book, and knowledge, I always know a bit about everything. I know that it can sound a bit weird, I mean, when you think about a demon, you surely don't imagined it having a little wooden house hidden somewhere in Alaska, full of old, dark book, but don't underestimate me. This knowledge makes me way more powerful than any blade could ever make me. I'm also known for my bad habits of experiment... Other demons think that I just like to play with fire, but it's more than that. I'm reading about spell, and dark magic. I'm looking for a way to make me more powerful than any other demon ever was. I've been looking everywhere for any kind of information, anything can be useful. From the hell's library, to a LOT of hunter's book, passing by Max Thompson's research and any text I could put my hand on. At first, it was just for passing time, but with all of those times earth almost got destroyed by whatever those things were, and each time the thing is more powerful! Seriously, what the sard is happening?! ... Anyway... nobody knows about what I'm doing and nobody must ever know. If anyone did, I could get into a pretty precarious position. Knowing a lot is useful, until people tried to use you for their purpose. And like I know well too much, it is way too easy to trap a demon... So, I think that you know pretty much everything you need to know. What do you think about we start the story?

It was somewhere around midnight; I was sitting at my desk. Tons of books, a candle and a bowl full of chips with my homemade salsa flavour of... oh yeah... demon sometime have weird and disgusting taste (at least in the human perspective) ... maybe... maybe we could just not talk about my food after all... yeah... so... I was reading the third chapter of a book written in old enochian... And I can tell you that whoever wrote that book didn't have the best handwriting. There was no sarding difference between his OE and his AG! Gosh, Gab... got to teach you how to right properly one day... So, I was trying to understand if it was writing Gun or Kitten, when I ''heard'' someone calling on for a deal. Somewhere in America... hum... I didn't like to go that much close to Kansas, but I guess I was getting kind of uncomfortable, sitting there all day, beside, I rarely refuse a deal. I put aside my delicious homemade food and stretch a bit my arms, legs and invisible wings before teleporting to the rendezvous. When I arrived, a blond woman was standing in front of me, she was in a poor condition, her clothes where trashy and full of hole... but maybe it was just one of those weird new human trends? I don't really know... I rarely change my style; Black coat, red eye, and sometime one other colour. A classy, never gets old and the thing is when I wear any other kind of clothes they get way too dirty way too easily and blood is unbelievably hard to wash off. So, as I was saying, I was looking at a teen who obviously call me for the deal. She looked really shock, I can't really blame her. I mean, she just calls the devil and he appeared in front of her. But... normally people at least say something like "I can't believe it" "it can't be real" or "holy crap" etc... But not her, she was just staring at me open-mouthed. And to be honest it was getting a bit rude.

\- Hey, nice to meet you too. Oh, my day was very nice thanks for asking, but let's gets down to business, alright?

She blinked a few time and I saw on her face that she realised that she looked stupid. Though I didn't yet give her the chance to talk.

\- I'm guessing you are here for a deal? So, before we talk about your wish, I must told you that the price, for everything you ever wanted comes down to the smallest price of-

\- Man, I just loose my bet.

\- I'm sorry... I don't like when people cut my between two-

\- I can't believe it! (I sighed) Seriously! Demon are freaking real! I totally got to tweet that; my friends will never believe me.

\- Yes, I-

\- And I thought that bitch was crazy! XD

\- W... what bitch?

Before the teen could even answer a women appeared behind her and stab her in the back. The iron knife became cover in red. The blood flowed on the black road, as the eyes of teen hole-in-my-clothes loose their little spark of life... And the dead... or soon to be dead, body fell on the ground with a loud sound. The murderer was a black hair woman, who was wearing a red t-shirt with a black, no-sleeve, coat and jeans. She was somewhere around 35, she had black eyeliner, red lipstick and her eyes were green. I can't deny it, she was attractive as shit. But, I'm not the kind of kissing the first murderer I see, plus she kind of ruined my deal. Oh, and apparently she is a black-eye demon, since she kindly show her real eye between two blinks.

\- I'm guessing you are the bitch?

\- You can call me Mara. She said with a serious voice.

\- Oh, I heard about you... you work with Amon, right?

She didn't answer but one of her eyebrows flinch and I knew I was right.

\- So, I supposed that little Mister El stupido, finally understand that I was the one who stole his helmet?

\- The Helmet of Rostam was in Amon's safe just as well as three thousand souls when it was stole, you were the only one who acknowledge the existence of the safe and who could have betrayed him.

\- The Helmet of Rostam! I always forget the name... it sounds kind of dump isn't? Anyway, are you sure it was me, it could have been Lysia? I can't believe nobody killed her yet. And, between you and me, he looked after it... I mean have you seen this douche bag?

\- Enough!

She almost screamed. I know, I like to talk, and sometime people can get annoyed by this, but, you know, everyone got a thing. Also, I think it gave me charisma. See I almost miss the beginning of Mara, or whatever, sentence because of all this thinking! I should learn to stop... nha.

\- You are an insult to every demon that ever crawled up the earth.

\- I'm not sure if that's really an insult.

\- I SAID ENOUGH.

\- Wow... somebody needs a really intense anger management session.

\- You will come with me and answer for you betrayal without talking, speaking or even breathing. If there's only one little sound that came out of your filthy, impure, vile and putrid mouth, I will cut your tongue.

I first stayed silent, but I rapidly charge back.

\- Wow, how many other synonyms do you know for the word gross? Nasty? Obscene? Mara? Dishevelled? Oh, and just so I know, hypothetically talking, if I refuse to follow you, what happen?

She had this hate sparkling in her eyes and it made me smile.

\- Then I kill you.

Her answer was short, straight, like if she knew I would never choose this option.

\- Oh, well than... I guess I have no other choice.

I walk toward her, like if I was surrounding but at the moment she was about to bind a rope around my wrist and that her attention was centred on the knot. I said:

\- Only try too.

Her eyes rapidly looked up at me, but they never had the time to clearly see me, because her chin had a not-so-kindly visit of my fist. She back off a few feet away, understanding that she couldn't get Baal that easily, she wipe the blood thread that was running out of her mouth, smiled as she unsheathed a angel blade from behind her back . I smiled back, it has been a while since I've been in a fight and I kind of missed the thing. I then unsheathed my own angel blade, in which I have grave all sorts of sigils, just some backup assurance. Told you I like to experiment. So she was the first one to attack. She swing on the right and I easily avoid the knife, but just before I hit back, she turn around and swing again, this time a lot faster. The surprised, plus the speed, almost allowed her to stab me. Can you believe it? Something like Mara, stabbing something as cool as myself? I couldn't stand back to something like that; I have to stay up to my reputation. I made a feint to the right with my blade and then to the left, this obligated her to block a left side hit with her right hand, putting her in a very unbalance position. At this moment I made her a crook and she fell on the ground, just aside the surprisingly-not-yet-a-cadaver teenager girl who was shocking in her own blood. I rushed my blade towards Mara's chest, but right as I was about to win, she rolled to the right and my knife crashed on the earth, making a very unpleasant noise. Mara jumped on me, making us fighting on the ground in a way less classy way. I punched her, than she kicked me, than I cut her face, than she threw away my angel blade and cut me really hard on my left side, before smashing me on the ground with her whole body, her hands firmly gripping my wrist, her crazy eyes staring right at me.

\- You really are that much arrogant, that you though even for a second that you could resisted me?

I smiled, and I spit on her face. She had a shiver and she chuckled.

\- Really childish.

She approached her face from mine and when our noses were almost touching, she said:

\- So, we said the tongue... any last word?

\- Bitch.

I head-hit her and her first reflex was to bring back her hand on her forehead, freeing one of my hand. I quickly reach for a little back-up knife that I always keep under my coat. And I killed her. Her whole body started to light up from the inside, letting us perceive the skeleton, than everything stopped and the vessel dropped dead on the floor... or in this case on me. I grin as I toss out Mara's body, before standing up. Blood was coming out of my wound, staining my clothes... I looked at the damaged of my blue shirt with disappointment. Nothing was going to wash that off! My look crossed the eye of the finally dead teenager and I suddenly had the strong impression that she was saying something like: "LOL, you let this bitch soil your shirt"

\- Shut up.

I said as I drawn back my knife. There are not a lot of things that can kill a demon. You can either use an angel blade (those are the easiest one to found), some other kind of more rare and powerful weapon and of course the exorcism, but that doesn't really **_kill_** them, it just sends them back to hell. Literally. With all the time I've spend looking in books and trying different kind of spell and mix, I did found a way to made a blade, that is not angelic, but can still kill demon. Sadly, the spell isn't easy to make and is take a lot of time and a lot of boring incantation, so I only made three of those beauty. The first one is the one I always keep with me and is the one I just use to kill this Bitch. The second one, I... huh... well it's kind of embarrassing... I sort of loose it. I was drunk. SO, the last one I keep it, along with other things, at my house that is fully ward against pretty much everything that is not me, inside a really safe... safe... that is hide under my floor. I walked and took back my own angel blade, along with Mara's one. I already have way more angel blade that I need. Those blades are, or were, as there name are saying, the propriety of an angel. Every angel got one and they are the more common thing that you can use to kill an angel. Previously, the chance of finding one of those were just about as the same of founding a good movie prequel, but since the whole Michel versus Lucifer angel apocalypse crap, there is so many of those bastards that I don't know what to do with them anymore! So... after a time, I decide to trade them to Crowley. The deal is simple, every angel blade I have in extra, plus 15% of my soul's income; in exchange I don't have to take any order from any demon. I am a hundred percent free, just as long as I don't became a problems for my b... boss. My boss Crowley... And I really love it. So, I stretch a bit my wings before teleporting to hell's earth embassy. When I arrived, there was a band of demon, talking to Crowley who was drinking a glasses of what I presume was a very fine whiskey. He was sitting in his big black throne-y style chair, in this old brick-made abandon building, but there was some kind of hell style there... When Crowley saw me he smile and I smiled back. It wasn't the case of any other demon though; most of them were looking at me in a hateful way. Pfff! Jealous. You see most of them would kill to have my place, a deal like that with the king of hell isn't an easy thing to get. But they are just minion; they don't have this necessary sparkle that you have to have if you want to be an outsider. Beside... sigh... maybe I should mention that I and the king share a special bond. Only a few people are aware that I am Crowley's sister, and we intend to keep it like that. And even if we are sibling, we forced ourselves to keep a reasonable... I wouldn't call it friendship... maybe more like partnership relation. The thing is if we get to close, or show that we cared for each other, people wouldn't stopped to use each other to get to the other and that would suck. So we keep it down and professional.

\- You can take your leave. I have more interesting business to take care of. Said Crowley to every other demon in the room, with is strong British accent.

I used to have one too, but sadly I lost it trough time, sometime when I get angry it suddenly resurfaced.

\- But sir, what do we do about-

\- I said, take your leave.

Repeated Crowley while looking angrily at his subject. On this side, me and my brother are very alike; we both found other demon incredibly dump and boring and we are not hiding it. Don't worry; they don't hide the fact that they hate us either. Or if they try it doesn't work. Crowley's minions leaved us and Crowley said:

\- Long time no see, sis. What bring you here?

\- Don't get over excited, I only came here for my daily payment.

I said as I tender the angel blade to my brother. He took it, quickly looked at it, but rapidly put it away.

\- I'm guessing you recently had some problems? I chuckle.

\- What gave it all away?

\- Your face mostly. I mean you are ugly. But usually not that ugly. I sighed.

\- Yeah, a gift from one of Amon's minion… If it continues like this, soon I'll need a new vessel. It's a waste, really, I liked this one.

There was a small silence before I said:

\- Anyway, I guess I kind of looked for it. But enough of me, how are you doing brother?

Crowley rolled his eyed, loudly sighing.

\- Don't even talk about it. You have no idea how boring it is to listen to all of those dumb-asses. They can't solve anything by themselves and there's always one or two who are trying to double cross me. I'm dying of boredom! If it wasn't from this whole tablet's thing I don't know I would do.

Those tablets that he was referring are stone tablets full of inscription, they were created by god himself in the begin of time and write down by the angel Metatron, (wish is a douche by the way) for, at least theoretically, mankind defence against supernatural. Those inscriptions could only be read by a prophet of the Lord and blah, blah, blah and blah, blah, blah. Where it became interesting is that each of these tablets talked about a specific kind of monster, explaining in detail every weakness, spell, history, curse and other stuff of theirs. Everything was written down. If anyone could have all this knowledge, there is nothing he couldn't do. The thing is, right now, the only tablet Crowley have is (half of) the demon tablet. And he doesn't have Kevin Tran. (He is the current prophet). My brother is trying to get possession of the rest of the demon tablet, the prophet, (who, I think, is in the possession of the Winchester Bro… Seriously, all those information about demon in their hand! Even I am trying to find this tablet.). Crowley is as well looking for the angel tablet. If he finally found all of those, he would probably be one of the most powerful demons since Lucifer. But let get back to right now. I looked at my brother and said:

\- Hey, that's exactly why I don't want to be the king of hell. Too many dummy walking around.

Crowley chuckled before saying:

\- Concerning Amon, I think I might be able to help you.

\- Really? Nice, what's your price?

Something you go to know about red-eye Demon, they love deal, trade or any other kind of contract. It's stronger than them; they want to ask something in exchange. Even when they are close with someone, they got to ask for a deal. The best you can get is a small price, some bonus merchandise from their side or they count it in debt. As for me and my brother we have a particular deal, information have a price, but in a fight we must go to the rescue of the other. Of course this deal as blank spot, but it kind of fits us.

\- Well, about a mount ago one of Amon's boys stole an object of mine.

\- What happen? You let your guard down?

\- Very funny. Regrettably, I wasn't there when the object in question was stolen. I can assure you that if it was the case, this would never have happen and this filthy traitor would be drowning in his own blood as we are talking.

\- I believe you. So, I imagined you want me to recuperate this… what is it by the way?

\- A chalice of Fafnir's blood.

\- Fafnir's blood? Really? You think it will be enough to decipher the Demon tablet. I don't want to disappointed you brother, really I don't but those are the word of gods, only a prophets could-

\- It's not for the tablets.

He said on an aggressive tone, but he quickly get back to a more kindly voice as he add:

\- It's for deciphering a spell, to locate the current prophet. I shrugged satisfy.

\- Well, as soon as I have the location of the bastard I will bring Fafnir's blood to my beloved brother.

I respond, putting emphasis on the "beloved" in a marvellous sarcastic way.

\- I heard he was somewhere around Burlington, it's a city in Maine.

\- Wow, he really is in the middle of nowhere.

\- Yeah, I guess he wanted to lay low for a while… he stole you, hide alone with his gang and now after years of silence radio, one of his follower suddenly found me and tried to bring me to him… I don't know for you, but I think this guy is preparing something.

\- I would be surprise if it wasn't the case.

I took a deep breath before saying:

\- Well than, to the next time. Always a pleasure to work with you.

\- See you next time, Baal.

I wave my hand to my brother and took my leave. Outside, Crowley's demon where still waiting, pills of paper in their hand.

\- Keep it on guys! I said to them.

Nobody answered, making me look like an idiot. I loudly sighed and put my hand in my pocket as I remember that nobody enjoyed my presence here. I teleported back to my home and I immediately felt better. Fire was warmly burning in the chimney; outside a snow was falling making me even more enjoying the heat of the flame. I suddenly, as my gaze arose on it, recall that I still had a butt load of my home-made chips just waiting for me to eat them. And for nothing in the world I would disappoint them, so I took the time to eat them as I did absolutely nothing else. Sadly, I soon hit the bottom of the bowl. I wipe my hands who were cover in different sort of spices (not salt. Salt burn demon. ) on my pant, before packing up a few object that could come handful; a gun full of salt rock bullet (to use only in last resort, this son of a bitch is a pain to load), my trustful demon-killing knife… (Guess I should found a real name for it one day), an angel blade. A bottle of holy water (this also burn demon) and finally a red paint spray can, for sigils of protection, attack or devil trap. Never forget where you put those. Never. Once a demon walks on it, it's trap until someone change or destroyed the trap, or with a hell of a time you can kind of lock picking it. But, unless you are one bad ass demon, it takes for ever to do so! As I was collecting my stuff, I once again tough that hunt demon when you are yourself one is something. It took me two day to found where Amon was hiding. It was an abandon farm fully ward against any kind of location spell. Weird enough to be it. Right now, I was observing it from a reasonable distance. There were a few demons guarding it but nothing more. I wasn't very surprise Amon is more like the kind of guy who don't have a lot of friend. He prefers to choose a few demons that he trusts and they are responsible for transferring his order. I can respect that, but now it just made me laugh because no matter his precaution, I still betrayed him. There weren't any more than five guards… If I took my time it is possible. I took the spray can and I made carefully made a devil trap on a big rock near by, before covering it with branches and leaf. I than goes by to the farm, wait for a demon to be just a little isolate and I threw him a rock. He looked into my direction, intrigued and frustrated. He walked into the wood that were surrendering the farm and he quickly saw me, waiting there against a three, his eyes turn black like if he was trying to showed me that he was angry. As only respond I simply present to him my middle finger. He grunt before running towards me, I rapidly teleport on the top of the rock where I previously painted a Devil trap. The black-eye demon followed me, but just as he was passing in front of the rock a pull the foliage camouflage. He suddenly stopped, trap in the devil trap. I smile; strangely he did quite the opposite.

\- What do you want?

I didn't answer. I sat down, crossing my legs on the rock. Meticulously, avoiding that one of my legs passes in fronts of the Devil trap. My prisoner grunted.

\- Who are you!? He shouted, I stayed quiet.

I don't talk that much one the jobs, even less with amateur. I took my gun. I pointed it as his head without a word.

\- Who are you!? What do you want?! I-I can gave it to you. Just think about-

He shouted, but it was fear that makes him talk. I shot him. Lightning run through his entire body, before he fell on the floor, dead. I chug in my gun, before putting it back inside my coat. I walked back to the farm, but I never had the time to get there, as three demons, that were probably beckoned by the gunshot, cross my part. There were two men and a woman; all of them were holding an angel blade.

\- Who are you? Asked the first man.

He probably were around fifteen years' old, he was wearing a jacket above a dark-green shirt and a jeans. I reacted within a fraction of second.

\- No need to worry, it was just a human. You can get back to your post now.

\- I said who are you? He repeated.

I sighed.

\- I'm Mara. You dump ass. I had to choose a new vessel after the meeting with Baal. This bitch destroyed the old one.

They seemed a bit less aggressive, but they were definitively still suspicious. This disguise wouldn't last and I knew it.

\- Mara. You are late… what took you so long?

\- Like I said: Baal trapped me.

\- Looks like you're losing the hand… I hope for you that you still have the spell Amon gave you.

Crap.

\- Sure. It's in my pocket.

The demon lifts his hand to me, asking me for the spell in question. I sighed and put my hand in my pocket, of course when I pull it out; I wasn't holding a spell, but a knife. I throw it as fast as I could. The blade flew in the air and skewed the demon head, right between the eyes. That was a nice shot. Event though I shouldn't have been, I was kind of proud of myself. A string of blood run on the demon forehead and fell on the ground. Not long after the body followed. The other demons react fast, the woman attacked me on the left and I hardly had the time to block it with my angel blade. The other one than ran at me and tried to hit me on the back, but I knocked him with my elbow. The woman than took an other shot, targeting my neck. I bend and avoid the hit, I than stabbed her in the stomach. I felt the weight of his body falling on me. I tried to push it away, but the time it took me was enough to allow the other demon to put his angel blade on my throat. As soon as I felt the cold metal, I freeze. And sighed. I looked up to the demon. Who ordered me to drop my weapon, which I did.

\- Mara didn't survive her mission, isn't?

\- No.

\- Than you must be Baal.

\- So, what if I am? I killed your entire little herd. You should kill me right now.

He looked surprised. I chuckled.

\- But you won't. You want to prove to Amon, what you are worth. You were the one who could capture me when no other could. Not even Mara. I guess you must be pretty proud of yourself, I am right? I mean I would. Though, honestly, we both know that Amon would never threat you like you deserve, because Amon is a coward. I mean, seriously what are you doing with someone like him? You deserve better than this idiot. So, how about a deal? You let me walk free and you and me we take on him. Fifty-fifty on everything we found with him, and bonus, I'll let you kill him. What do you think? It's a fair deal.

He chuckled, but I saw on incomprehension on his face, maybe even doubt.

\- You really think I'm that stupid? You just want me to free you and as soon I will turn my back you will kill me.

Honestly, I would just stab him; I wouldn't wait till this idiot turn down his guard to get rid of him. He continues.

\- And if I was ever to betray Amon, it wouldn't be for someone like you. Demons like you are insult to our kind. You talk like if you even had a chance to win against Amon, but you couldn't even take over his guard. You are ridiculous. I don't understand why Amon is so interested in you… If it were me, I would torture you, just for fun, before killing you net and clean.

He chuckled, I didn't'.

\- You know, maybe I should rebel against Amon a little bit. If I kill you, nobody would blame me. Hell! Nobody would even know that you were here! I would say that you were a hunter and that I killed you. End of the story.

I felt his blade pressing more and more on my flesh.

\- This is your last warning. Let me go. Now.

This time he laughed.

\- Or your going to do what? Stare to me till I drop dead?

I didn't say anything. I eject myself from my current vessel. Immediately, a impressive amount of red smock came out of the vessel mouths and goes possess the only other body still alive remaining, the demon's one. When a vessel is posses by more than one entity, there is a fight for the body. The most powerful entity than gain full control of the body. Until the, the vessel became unconscious. As for the entitles, they appeared in some kind of false world built by the mind of the vessel. Kind of like a dream that the human shut himself up. That's where I appeared. I looked around me to realize that I was in what looks like a dusty bar. On one of the table, was lying a man. Well not any man, the exact same man as the one I was possessing. I approached him to realize that he was deeply knocked out. I guess I don't have to worry about him. I turn back to realized that behind me was standing the demon. I grab the first thing that I found: a bottle of bier, and I smashed it on his head. He walk back, shocked by the hit, and I took advantage of his confusion to push him against the bar. His whole buddy, slide on the marble, he hit a few bottle of glasses, throwing glass everywhere before he crashed on the other side. I rejoined him as fast as I could hand before he could even realized what was happening to him, I started strangling him. He fought, and desperately tried to push my hand away as I was gripping his troth stronger and stronger. More the time was passing and less he had the energy to fight. His eyes had become black and his face red. Not long after he died and his body evaporated. I killed him. He had no chance, it is one thing to fight outside, but when you fight for a vessel, it's a whole different thing. I took controlled of the body. I get up and look around. In front of me was lying my old meat suit. I sighed, like I said I liked it. I turn back and started walking in direction of the farm. Once I arrived, I enter by the front door, holding my blade. The inside was mostly empty, aside from some racks full of different object and a table with some chair on the other side of the place. I walked in, there were only one room and no real place to hide… so where the heck was Amon? Once I was sure that I was alone, I lay down my weapon and started looking at the different items that were scatter all across the place. I took all the books that look to me like remotely useful. I, than, took one or two random object (whose Fafnir's blood... huh... it's half empty) before looking at the table, there, there was a card game. A blood chalice (those thing are metal bowl that work like a telephone but for demon. You fill it with blood, say a lain sentence and the name of the people you want to walk to and the people will be able to hear you and to answer.) And, there was also a letter. I took it and start reading it, it was in Enochian. The angel language. Most demon can't talk it, but than I'm not most demon, aren't I? The short story, it was taking that Amon had business elsewhere and that he wouldn't be back soon. I grunt and lend against a table. And my gaze crosses a glass that was just aside from the edge of the board. I pushed it and the sound of broken glasses gave me a smile. I sighed and after giving the place a last look, cleaning up every trace that could lead Amon to me, I teleported back home. My fire as extinct and it was since a long time ago. I put a few new logs and snapped my finger. Nothing happen. I closed my eye, concentrate, and tried once again. When I opened my eyes a warm and luminous fire was burning in my chimney. I smiled. Pyro-telekinesis is on hell of a bitch. It took my century before being able to only start a sparkle between my hands. And using it in a fight would be dreaming awake. But at least now I don't have to go trough the problems of firing up my fire. I sat a moment on the ground, watching the flames. I chuckled as a joke cross my mind. How do you call a dead Winchester? You don't call them; they came back on their own. I looked behind me, like if I wanted to share this with someone, but… Right, I'm lonely. I suddenly heard a scratching sound coming by my front door. I smiled, just when I needed her. I opened the door and a cold wind came in along with a great big black dog, with fire eyes. It was my hell hound Gryf. It wasn't the biggest of her kind, but it has one of the sharpest claws and fang I have ever seen. I smiled and start talking to her with that stupid voice that everyone uses when they're talking to dog or to a baby. Gryf! Good doggy! Who is a merciless killer? Yes, it's you. Yes, it's you! Good girl! Gryf's tongue was dangling out of his mouth and its small tail was shaking. It run at me and crashed against me, making me fall in the ground. As soon as I touch the ground she start liking my face, I pushed her away while laughing. I got rid of the spit that was covering my face and Gryf start to calm down. Apparently, she had finally killed the guy in Ohio. For those who don't know, demon can't be everywhere and most of us, instead of going killing every people who made a ten year deal around the world, we send our hell hound. They do the job for us, are invisible for human and are pretty badass creature. Hell hound, the demon's best friend. It's the only thing I know I can trust 100% if I ever need help. I walk to the kitchen and pen the fridge inside there was old nachos, some sandwich, a couple of beer, 1/3 of a virgin, pizza, I... I think this used to be chicken... and a bag full of very bloody different type of meat. I took the bag and a piece of meat, as soon as it saw me Gryf got up and approached. I kindly gave it the order to sat, she obeyed, but its eyes couldn't get off of the meat. I put the meat on the ground, wait a bit and than allowed it to ate the food. I had just even start talking that she jumped on it, making disappeared, what probably used to be a hand, in one bite. She, than, start to happily licked the blood that rest on the ground. I also licked the blood that I still as one my fingers as I looked for something to eat. I took the nachos and sat on my big blue sofa, before opening my television. I went on Netflix and started an episode of doctor who. What a great show. Anyway, it was the middle of the night and I didn't felt like going anywhere else.

End of part 1

That's all folks!


	2. Holy Hell!

Here's the second part of the prologue! Hope you enjoy it, don't forget to let a review, it's really appreciate! After that, if you want to continue this fanfic, you will need to go see it in Adraa Blanche-Lune account. I will let her name, the title of the story and the name of the first episode at the end of this chapter. Good reading!

* * *

 **Not natural season S00 ep 2**

 **Holy Hell**

It was four days since the last time I talked to you. Nothing interesting really happen since. There was no signs of Amon, zip, nothing, nada. Almost like the guy had become a ghost. I don't know what to think about it... At first I though that maybe he died r something, but then, I realized that someone was following me. It was a demon, every time I saw he had a different vessel, but it was still the same one, I was sure of it. One day, he was following me in an alley. Before entering it I turned back, as if I didn't want to be followed, this way he will probably even more want to follow. I turned a corner and rapidly stick against the wall, my trusty knife in my hand. I waited something like five second before a guy, pass in front of me. I jumped on I'm and smashed him against the wall. His hand drifts towards an angel blade that was in one of his pockets, but I fastly cut his hand with my knife, blood ran everywhere, and took his blade. He screamed of pain.

\- Why are you following me?! I shouted.

He was visibly trying to deal with his sufferings in silence, but it was only half working, as he was whining and weeping.

\- You are really going to make me say it again? I ask severely.

He didn't answer.

\- Okay then...

I took his shoulder and teleported us in an abandoned building, it was to my brother, but I often used it for torture. There was a chair on a blanket, so that we could spill just as much blood as we wished. There was also all kind of instrument and toy and it was also in the middle of nowhere so, no witnesses. My prisoner looked around visibly shocked. I pushed him on the chair and put him an amulet collar. He won't be able to flee with that.

\- So, I said...

I cut his ear. Do you know that the ears are one of the most sensible part of the whole human body? Well I can surely tell you that, now, this guy knows.

\- Why were you following me?! I shouted.

He cried and sobs... He clearly wasn't used to be tortured and I must say that I was impressed that he haven't say anything yet. People always talk when they're not use to it, and I must say that I liked this little guy was brave. I could rip out one of his eye or put a burning iron blade under one of his nails, continue the torture, but I think that it wouldn't be that necessary... I bite my tongue, thinking...

\- Come on little buddy... you're going to talk sooner or later and you know it, so just say it right now... Because if you don't spill it out, I will spill out your intestine...

I said as I pressed my knife against his belly.

\- No! No! Wait! Wait! I'll talk! I'll talk, just... just stop.

\- Good puppy. I like you.

He trembles, and said:

\- Amon, he wanted me to followed you. He wanted to know where you go and what you where doing.

\- And I presume it isn't because he worries about my health.

\- No. No. I... he never says a lot about his motif, but... he... he talk a lot about a... a spell... But, I... I really don't know if...

\- What spell?

\- He doesn't talk about it. I swear, all I know is that you have one of the ingredient.

\- For the spell?

He nods.

\- What is it?

His gaze slide to my demon-killing-knife.

\- That.

\- My knife?

\- Yes sir. Something created by a demon for killing demon... It's all I know... I-I promise.

I frown on the sir, but than I remembered that I had a man's vessel. I haven't found any other one better... I sighed and looked at the guy... His story did fit the facts; it would also explain why Amon stole Fafnir's blood from Crowley. He probably wanted it to translate whatever language his spell was in.

\- How and when do you give Amon your info?

He suddenly stopped.

\- I-I can't tell you...

\- Of course you can, you just made word with your mouths.

\- No. You will kill me if I do so.

\- And I will kill you even more if you don't. I said aggressively.

\- You want to find Amon, right? Than what about I tell you where he is instead. You let me go and I go to the meeting point, telling that nothing special happen, lying a bit, and giving you extra time to attack. We both win, right?

\- And what tell me that you won't go run tell Amon that I'm coming?

\- I'm not dump. If I tell Amon that you captured me and that I told you all that…he will kill me. The only way to get my happy ending is that you kill him.

I stay silent a moment, thinking.

\- Well, you surely are better than other... but I'm going to need insurance.

\- What kind of insurance?

\- I'll be back in a flash. I said as I leaved the room.

I took my phone and call Crowley. The phone rang a couple of time before my brother answer.

\- King of hell.

\- Crowley, it's me.

\- Oh, how are you doing Baal?

\- Okay. Okay, been better as usual. Huh, think you could and me over one of your guy? I might have a lead to Amon, but I don't want to leave it alone before I come back.

\- A lead? Any info?

\- You know how it work Crowley, info have a price.

\- Well I think I might just be able to pay it and even more.

\- What do you mean? I asked.

\- You know that I've recently captured an angel?

\- Yeah, Samandriel. I heard.

\- Well I think that I found a way to ''unlock'' their mind.

\- Unlock? What you say the magic word and they tell you whatever you want to know?

\- Something like that... I would show you and even let you try it if you gave me the info, but you must understand that even after that you will still own me.

\- If what you say is true... I'll tell you everything. I still need a guard tough.

\- Granted. Deal?

\- Deal.

\- Wonderful, so what do you know?

I told Crowley everything I knew. He told me that if he was at my place he would just kill the guy. I sighed and respond that I might, but I wanted to wait. I though it was worth the shot. Soon, Crowley's guy arrives. The hostage wasn't happy about this new arrangement, but it's not like if I gave him the choice. The plan was; I went, without my demon killing knife, (I wasn't that dump) to Benson, Arizona. (Apparently, Amon was hiding near there in an abandon house ...) During this time, Hostage... (What his name by the way? Oh, it's Ben Edlund. I just asked him) and Crowley's demon went to the info meeting point, whish was somewhere around ten blocks away from here. If Ben ever does something stupid, Crowley's minion number 71 had the order to kill him and, if possible, Amon's guys too. So, with that plan I went to Benson, Arizona. Thanks to Ben's indication it took me less than five minutes to found the places. It was an old dusty house, that was invaded by plant and who would have needed a few reparations. I slowly make my round around it, but it seemed empty. I didn't like that. After a while looking for a trap I finally, came to the conclusion that the only option left was to enter the house. I sighed loudly. I didn't like that at all. I silently opened the front door. It wasn't even locked. I looked around. There was some old furniture scatter across the room and some portrait. I quickly looked at one; there were a family, two children; a boy and a girl, along with a father and a mother. They all had dark brown hair except the mother who was ginger. They looked happy... I cough once, before throwing the picture behind me, without even looking at it. That was than I smelled it. Blood... or maybe a shit load of Iron. Same smell, but I would opt for the first choice. I followed the smell, to a room. I opened the door, on the other side, there were three corpses. Father, sister and brother, all cover in their own blood, some missing a few member or organs... but no mother. I tighten my grip on my blade. Finally, at least I know that Ben didn't completely lie to me. A demon passed trough here. I walked a bit, till I found the stair to the basements. Obviously. I slowly walk down, to found the ginger woman patiently waiting on a chair.

\- Amon? I presumed.

\- Baal. I presumed.

He (or she) said with a voice that was mocking mine.

\- You took a more masculine vessel as I see.

\- And you a more feminine one...

\- What can I say? I always had a thing for ginger girl.

I had the BIGEST thrill of disgust you can ever imagine, as, when I was a human, I was myself a ''ginger girl''.

\- How did you found me?

\- I'm clever.

I said, as I walked toward him. He (or she... you know what, I'm just going to go with he.) didn't even moved an inch.

\- Not clever enough apparently.

He looked at the ceiling, and I followed. I was standing just under a devil trap. I lay down my weapon in a very disappointing way.

\- Bugger.

Amon smiled and I answer by forcing mocking smile of hate.

\- You knew I was coming.

\- Indeed.

I sighed as I understood my mistake.

\- You knew I would capture Ben.

\- I gave him all the information you needed to know and he repeated them. Don't worry, I will punish this little traitor like he deserve.

There was a long moment where I waited for Amon to say something, anything, but he only stood their. Creepy. So I said:

\- So, what now?

\- We wait.

\- Wait for what?

\- Wait for the right time.

… Seriously, he was annoying…

\- Is the right time's going to be in a long time?

He didn't answer. I sighed and let myself fall on the ground. After what was probably something around an eternity of silence, I tried to do the conversation again, but nothing made the Amon talk. He didn't even look at me anymore; he was just sitting, reading Alice in Wonderland. I sighed, exasperate. Time continues to pass... and I noticed that Amon has started to lift his eye from his book. He was getting stressed... And I didn't failed to make him noticed that I had notice it. But than, just when I though that he was about to cracked, funky town started playing. It was his phone.

\- Seriously? Funky town? Well, bravo for your taste in music.

He didn't listen to me. How rude.

\- You found it? He said … No... Very well, than did you looked for any other interesting thing? Fine... Burn it.

Than he hung up. He turned to face me, a smirk-y little smile on his bitchy face.

\- Well, I'm guessing that now is the right time?

\- Exactly.

I felt a little bit less safe for a moment. He continued.

\- I needed your blade, Baal.

\- Needed? Come on. I know you couldn't find it. I hide it too well.

\- The one you always carry with you? The one you know I would be looking for? Yeah, pretty sure I couldn't find it, but the one you had at your house, in Alaska. I've been following you for way longer than you think Baal. The day Mara attacked you, she was a diversion while we were supposed to enter your little residence take the knife and leave. Excepted, that it turned out that your protection spell was harder to defuse than we were expecting. This kind of... precipitate... thing from then. So I set this trap and you fall right in it.

I felt so stupid and so angry. I felt stupangry. REALY stupangry.

\- I'm going to make you drink holy water until your stomach explodes, you disgusting dickhead.

\- Well, the thing is that the only reason I kept you alive from now, is that if for some reason, my man didn't find the knife; we would need a plan B. But since they have it, I don't need you anymore.

He took an angel blade and his smiled grows on his face. I laughed stronger and stronger. He frowned.

\- What's so funny?

\- I win.

I simply said. At the same time, a howling could be heard. A hell hound's howling. I saw Amon face be twisted by fear. I knew him, he liked to look professional, but in the end, he is just one hell of a coward. He pointed the angel blade at me and shouted:

\- Call him off! Call him off or I kill you!

I didn't answer; a second later Gryf entered the room and jumped on him/her; shredding him into pieces, blood splashing everywhere, scream getting louder and louder until silence.

\- Good dog!

Gryf looked at me proudly, flesh still hanging from her mouths. I rub her big head and her paws start hitting the ground uncontrollably. I asked her to go fetch an old mop that was lying on the ground. I than took it and start brushing the devil trap until a piece of the sigils completely disappeared. I approached Amon cadaver, and noticed that he was still holding the Alice in wonderland book. I took it and realized that it wasn't English. It was Enochian, a spell. Probably the spell. I put the book in my pocket and immediately teleported to my home in Alaska. When I arrived, everything was in flame and a great black smock was ascending towards the cloudy sky. I grunted and run inside my house. All my books! I made lots and lots of round trip between the flame and the outside, but after almost two hours of me trying to save things, I barely saved half of my stuff, and as you guest it my knife was long gone. After the flames eat my whole home and half of my vessel, I start walking across the cinder of what was left of the work of my dead life. The only thing that was keeping me from going in a town to make a massive genocide was my capacity too imagined Amon in all the torture I have ever seen. And the fact that if I did that there would be all the hunters of the continent on my ass. After I was sure that there were nothing left to save. I hit some trees, till my own blood covered my fits. Once I felt a bit better, I took my thing and teleported to Crowley's. When I arrived the throne was empty, nobody else was in the room. Of course. I sighed, and dropped my thing in a corner. I walk around the hall, there was a lot's of objects: weapon, pencil, candle, book notes, folder and other things that were just lying on desk and other furniture. Nothing interesting. My eyes just slide to the throne. The terribly empty throne. I looked around again, still no one. I walk toward it with a little guilty smile on my face. I sat on the throne, and looked around.

\- I am the queen of hell. You all own me total obedience you little scum bags!

I chuckled.

\- Who's in charge of the best deal here!? WHY isn't there already a Sherlock season 4?! Why did it take 50th years for Doctor who to come back? And why is Jar Jar Binks still alive and Mufasa still dead?! You are all just as useful as a white pencil! Not even Jack Harness would flirt with you!

At that precise moment Crowley and his minion entered the room. I almost screamed of surprised and I immediately got off the throne. Crowley looked at me than at his throne and than back at me.

\- Were you...?

\- No.

Crowley chuckled.

\- Leave.

He said to his minion, they followed his order, leaving me alone with my brother.

\- Bad day?

He asks as he pointed the burning mark on my face. I grunted.

\- Amon burned my house.

Crowley looked surprised.

\- He found it?

\- Apparently... I was stupid... he stole one of my knives, trapped me, burn my freaking house and with it half of my life...

\- And now he is...?

\- Gryf 's meal.

\- Oh. Great... And I'm guessing that you are here to have a roof above your head?

\- Yes, well more like a safe place to put my things... and I wouldn't say no to a little torture. I had a horrible day.

\- Of course.

Crowley gave me a storage room where I put my stuffs and he led me to an abandoned place. Crowley, what are we doing here? Well, you said that you wanted to torture and we had a deal. At this exact time we enter a room, in the middle of it there was a chair, on the chair was sitting a dark blond hair boy with blue eye who visibly have already been tortured. He was wearing one of those red white striped shirt with a badge on it and he had his eye closed. This was a vessel possessed by an angel. I turned to Crowley for answer.

\- This is the angel Samandriel also known as Alfie.

\- Said my brother as he pointed the name on Samandriel's badge.

\- Now, look at this.

\- Crowley took three little metal sticks and shoved them into the angel's head. As soon as the flesh touched the shining rod, Alfie woke up and start screaming. He kept on screaming until Crowley finished placing the last stick. He than became completely silence and his face expressionless.

\- zir noco iad Samandriel. He said.

It's Enochian, its stand for...

\- I am servant of the eternal god, Samandriel.

Said Crowley like if he was reading my mind.

\- I know how to talk Enochian you know?

Crowley turned at me, surprised and than he visibly remember that it was true.

\- Oh, sorry, I forgot.

I sighed and approached the angel who kept repeating that he was Samandriel. Crowley and I continued the torture during a long time. He also asked about the minion I borrowed, I made swear Crowley that if he didn't came back than he had to die for his failure. Didn't bother him more than that. We had a great time, but eventually Crowley told me that it was enough and that if I wanted to try something like this again I would have to find my own angel. I thanked him, said good bye and good luck to Alfie and I took my leave. I went to a small town name Trois-Rivères, (It's French for Three rivers) Quebec, Canada. I liked it there, no hunter, lots of woods, almost no demon. I went to a small park, it was the middle of the night and the only light was the one of the moon. I walk towards a big tree and start digging. I suddenly hit something hard, it was a small box. I got ride of the dirt that was still covering it and opened it. Inside was laying my last demon killing knife. I looked at it, it was more of a dagger than a knife, the handle was slightly bent and a small rode was attached to his end. The blade was sharp and cover with symbols. I passed a butt load of time crafting this thing... I sighed and put it in my pocket. I looked around, it was a fresh night. It probably rain during the day... I went on one of the bench of the park and sat. I look around, I was completely alone... I took Amon book and open it. It clearly wasn't the original one, probably a copy, but I had to do with it. I start reading it... Like Ben said I needed something made by a demon that can kill a demon... along with a phoenix feather... three oriental dragon scale... a load shit of salt... and... huh... wings of a fallen angel. If a demon cast it, they would become practically unkillable... The angel blade wouldn't work, devil trap either and exorcism would be nothing more than some words. Interesting. I put the book aside. I was sure as hell interest by that kind of thing, but as my house burned down and with it every component that I possessed, I was just as close as casting it as finding out who stole Moffats soul. I told myself to look for the day to come. But the next day where a bit more... eventful that I was first expecting. First, Abandon, knight of hell, immortal demon, has been snuffing around the throne. Than, Crowley disappeared, shit happened with the Winchester (again and always), I've made some great deal... and than one day, without any warning, there was a blast in the sky. Everywhere around the world... Angels were falling. Someone had shot the gates of heaven. I was just looking up at the sky, angel burning down their fall almost like fireball. All those dangerous feather full of hatred and weapon against demon, all of them on earth with me. I was in deep shit. On the edge of giving up I said:

\- Holy hell!

 **End...**

that's all folks!

* * *

Not natural

saison 1 episode 1

Let's get started

On Adraa Blanche-Lune


	3. Let's get started S:1 Ep:1

Episode 1 of not-natural!Demon side.

After heaven fail fell and Abaddon rising, Baal have no other choice but than hide somewhere where no one will look for her; Canada. But she quickly realize that it will not be that easy to just live out of the not-natural things' radar.

* * *

Day number one as a human. I still haven't been discovered. I was doing human stuff, while looking like a human. I was particularly careful about not doing anything suspicious… like killing somebody. It has been a rough expedition and this day seemed to have no end…. No… not even my magnificence dialogue could made this day interesting. I sighed and sat at a table. When I saw that angels were falling, I had come to the conclusion that the best thing to do was to hide. At least until things got calmer. So, I went into a house and possessed a girl. She was sixteen and she was living in a little house. She was a fan girl and didn't have lots of friend. The perfect vessel… I than, since this morning, have been playing along the role of Marianne: waking up in the morning, eating breakfast, waiting for a bus, going to school and it was boring… I took a few papers and a pencil and started drawing, while waiting for the ring to rang. A few second later, I shortly got my eyes off my draw to realize that Charlotte (a.k.a the human's BFF) has arrived… and was possessed by an angel. I froze. I wasn't expecting something like that. I would have taken a fight… but eye witness were everywhere around me. Also, angels are rarely totally alone. They all got this... angel radio or whatever and if they ever are in need of help they can call other angel for help. And last but not least… I had no angel blade on me, so, no way to kill her. We stared at each other for a moment, counting our option. Finally, she approached me and sat at my table.

\- You look different. She said.

\- So do you.

I sarcastically answer. I was on my guard, but if she didn't tried to kill me right away, than some kind of deal could probably be created. I looked at her, waiting for her to talk. Seeing that she wasn't, I said:

\- I wasn't expecting to see an angel today.

She looked around, probably worried that anyone else could have heard us. I put my hand on the table as I understood that she also was incognito. This was getting interesting.

\- Don't worry Feather. You could have a halo shinning on your head and wings in your back that they wouldn't notice it. They're always too busy thinking about themselves.

She turned back her attention on me, and asked:

\- Since how long have you been in that poor girl?

\- Hi, nice to meet you too! I said like if it as vexed me… Since yesterday.

I answered.

\- Why?

She roughly asked.

\- What's up with the question, my _friend_? Aren't you glad to see me?

I said, as I avoid the question.

\- Not really.

\- Than we are both. Name's Baal, anyway…

\- Evangeline.

\- Well, Evangeline. Look's like we're going to be besties now!

At this moment, the ring called us back to reality and forced us to go to class. It was boring… I drew all the time. I also spend time thinking about how to get advantage of this situation, but I didn't really had any great idea, so I just played human…It was only till lunch time that we could talked freely again.

\- We need to establish rules.

\- Oh, yeah, what a wonderful idea.

I said, not really listening.

\- Don't be sarcastic with me, demon! I can get rid of you in half a second if I wanted too!

\- Oh yeah, great idea too! Kill me in the middle of a school cafeteria, won't bring attention on you at all! I reply, I visibly was the one use too those things here.

The angels rolled her eyes, and continue in a less aggressive tone.

\- I didn't mean to threaten you… Well, yeah, a bit. I just don't want you to do anything stupid.

\- I'm hiding too! If I do anything I'm in trouble as well.

\- Ok, ok. Let's establish rules about things we can't do because they're stupid!

She was getting kind of annoying, but I must admit that rules could be a good idea if we were to spend time together.

\- Perfect! No flying around. Human don't do that.

She let out a loud sigh.

\- Fine. Second: No deals. We don't want hunter to be around.

I looked at her open mouth. How could she ask me something like that!?

\- I'm a red eye demon! Deal is what I do!

\- You said you didn't want to do anything stupid and deals are probably the most stupid thing you can do.

I hold back the irrepressible envy to hit her as I said:

\- Is there anything else you want to take away from my nature?

\- Well anything demon-ish is to exclude from your life.

\- Everything angel-ish is to exclude from yours!

\- I know.

\- Good.

We both stopped talking. This conversation made me a bit grumpy. Evangeline took an apple from her lunch box and took a bite. The face she, than, made, made me asked her what was wrong.

\- First time of my life eating something.

\- You don't like apple?

\- Taste like molecules…

I couldn't hold back a laugh and it improved my mood. At the end of this day we both got back to our respective house and I spend the evening listening to Netflix, but soon night fell and I had to go to ''sleep''. Otherwise, the human family would have got suspicious. I spend a few hours doing nothing but look at the roof… After five hours, I couldn't take it anymore, I teleported outside of town. I know, I know, what about the deal you made with that angel, Baal? Well, the deal was everything demon-ish exclude from my life, but tell me, since when am I ''alive''? I'm a demon, my life ended long ago. Beside, it's not like anyone was going to noticed it. I walked in the wood for some time before stopping near a particular tree. On his bark, a mark has been cut. I sighed and, after removing some dirt, I unearthed a box. I opened it, inside there was an angel blade, the book I have taken from Amon, an old phone and a compass. Those, along with my demon killing knife, were the only thing I had left. Everything else has burn or was in Hell, who was currently stuck into a civil war with half a size who wants me dead and the other half…. My brother… is currently missing. Time has been better… I took the compass, it was simple, not magical or anything, but certainly old. I felt nostalgic. I sat at the base of the tree and look at the sky… thinking. I had to find a way to spring back… My best hope was Amon's book. If I could find a way to collect all the ingredients, without bringing any attention… I already had the angel's wings. I sighed, until there I would have to stay silent and friendly to feather or else she could slide between my hands. The sun was starting to come out, I should get back ''home''… And I did. Ate breakfast, walked to the bus, went to school and waited for Feather to arrived while drinking my coffee. This thing continue during one week, until one day as I was waiting at my table, I didn't hear her arrived and made me spilled a bit of my drink when she threw a newspaper on the table.

\- Morning to you too feather.

\- Don't mess with me!

\- What?

I said, really not understanding her behaviour.

\- After just one week you break the rules!? Seriously?!

I frown. How did she knew, I only go away at night and always came back before morning.

\- What are you talking about?

Evangeline pointed at the newspaper headline '' A man murder in his house with no sign of breaking in'' I read out loud. I chuckled.

\- You really think it was me?

\- Well obviously it's not normal and I didn't do it!

Pffff! Amateur.

\- And what make you so sure it's some supernatural stuff?

\- The poor guy's skull was crushed with a force beyond human and the article say that there was sulphur in the wound and that it smelled like it too.

\- So… Sulphur. And you are thinking demon slash me?

\- Do you have a better explanation?

\- Hell yeah! No demon slash not me! I'm not that stupid!

I said as I was thinking what could have done something like that… everything look toward a demon, but who? And why? Trois-Rivières was my territory, no demon should be killing here without my permission.

\- If it's not you, we got to find out what it is before we end up with hunter on our back!

She almost screamed.

\- Okay, okay! Calm down! You're the nervous type, aren't you?

\- I'm hiding from freaking Heaven! What don't you understand?!

\- I understand everything! I reply aggressively. We'll go and have a look later, take it slow!

\- Fine…

I sighed, she was finally calm down. I could see that she was still nervous, but at least she wasn't screaming everywhere. I had to say that this whole story kind of shocked me too. I was secretly fearing a visit from one of Abbadon minions or worse Abbadon herself. But if it was her, why would she have killed someone? No, it didn't fit… But who else? Crowley? No, surely not. It probably was just some little minion who missed up. Nothing I can't deal with. By lunch time, we had a plan. We were going to investigate the crime scene, than the morgue and finally kill the killer.

\- We are doing it like real hunter, aren't we?

I said laughing, sadly she didn't. We also decide that for this time, It would be more practical to teleport from place to place.

\- Breaking your own rules, aren't we?

Feather said. She laughed. I did not. I first arrived to the dead guy's house, the Tv was broken, so was the coffee table. A book shelf has been violently ripped off from his wall, the books that use to be on it, scatter on the ground. A sofa as been shred by something big, with claws and blood, skull and brain remind where everywhere. Love what he did with the deco.

\- That's just gross.

I turned back to look at Feather, she was looking everywhere disgust on his face.

\- I'm sure you've seen worse.

I did.

\- Not my department…

I turn my back on the angel and roll my eye.

\- Stop being such a princess and start looking!

I approached a spot of blood that was really more… bloody. Something was off…

\- Looks like hellhound to me!

I lightly grunted.

\- Impossible.

\- Why so?

\- How could it get in? Plus there was clearly a fight, here. You don't fight hellhound.

And I mentally had: take it from personal experience.

\- If you say so… Than what is it?

\- I don't know…

I stayed quiet, thinking. I've never seen something like that before.

\- But we have some clue… At least, a little more than this morning…

I said, trying to be positive.

\- Yeah, let's get back to school. I don't think we'll find anything else in here.

\- Yeah…

I got back to home. The next day, there was no school so I was free to do pretty much what ever I wanted. I told the human's parent and I did what as now became a daily routine; I went back into the wood. I took my old box and I did what I did every night look if I had any messages on my phone. I never have, but this time I had one. I listen to it surprised, it was the voice of a man, he was scared and exhausted. I could hear his breath getting faster as he talked. The message went like this:

\- What is this all about!? I though we said ten years! It's only been seven!

I heard a loud noise and howling. Hellhound's howling.

\- AAAAH! P-please! Call back your monster! I-I… I'll do whatever you want, but please just-

Another loud noise followed by the sound of wood breaking.

\- NO! NO! I STILL HAVE 3 YEARS! I STILL HAVE 3 YEA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The man started screaming and the sound of flesh getting pierce by claws crackled trough the phone followed by the sound of an animals eating and grunting before silence fell… What was this? I didn't send Gryf anywhere… I rapidly found where the call was from… It as been made in Montreal… I only made a few deals in this town; it was when I was working as Crolwey intermediate a few years ago… Actually, exactly seven years ago… He wanted to be able to kill the things that killed his family (vampire) and by doing so becoming a hunter, in exchange I got his soul and at that time I had an enemy in Montreal… He was supposed to call me if he never saw him, that's why he had my number. What was happening? I didn't like that. I didn't have the time to go in Montreal right now and… it wasn't very advised to go in any city when you're trying to lay low. I sighed; I was dying of checking this out. I teleported into the morgue, I had a meeting there with an angel and it would have been a shame to miss it. Sarcasm. I appeared in… a dark room. Seriously, I couldn't see anything. Great. I look out for the light but than something (or someone) bumped me. I felt on the ground screaming of surprise. It was Abbadon. She found me. She found me. Bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger, BUGGER! Panicking I said:

\- I can explain!

The lights opened and I realized that it was:

\- Evangeline?

She helped me to get up and as I tried to calm down I said:

\- Don't do that again, you scared me.

\- I scared you!? I though I would die!

Not as much as me, I'm sure.

\- Can't you defend yourself against human? I asked

\- Yeah… but… still… Shut up!

I smiled; Evangeline turned around and start looking for the body. When she finally found it, I approached and look at it. The body was covered in claw wounds and the skull was cracked like an egg.

\- If that's not a hellhound, what in heaven did that?

\- I don't know… but… it's not a hellhound.

It can't be.

\- Why can't you believe that?!

\- I know my way around hellhound and something is wrong!

I was getting nervous, but I didn't want to show it. Suddenly, something caught my attention. In one of the injury there was something shiny. I insert my hand inside the wound and took it. It was like some kind of small sharp bone that was made of a blue crystal.

\- Still thinks it's a hellhound?

I said proud and reassure by the fact that it truly wasn't a hellhound. I must say that the phone call kind of made me doubt.

\- I've never seen such a thing…

Quietly said Evangeline. I looked back at the crystal bone, well, now that she mentioned it, I've never seen this before.

\- Yeah, me neither…

\- I don't know what it is and I don't like not knowing!

\- Calm down feather!

It wouldn't have hurt her to get a bit tougher.

\- That murderous crystal skeleton it still out there and it could kill more people and attract hunters in our way and if it does, we're screwed!

\- Holy hell…

I was so preoccupied about Abbadon that I almost forgot that even if it isn't her, it still was a big problem for me.

\- We'll catch the bloody thing!

\- Yes we will.

Evangeline than disappeared, letting me alone. I sighed; it probably was better that way. I put the body back where it belong, turned the lights out and leaved. I teleported back home, took a black hoodie and a red scarf that I put in a way so that my face was mostly hide. I look at myself in the mirror of my room. I wasn't has bad has I tough it would looked… I, than, teleported to Montreal. It was a city like every other, full of people, traffic jam, homeless people and lots of hidden monsters. I walked directly towards the house of the man who phoned me, head down, never making eye contact with anyone. I arrived to a hotel, I have googled any fresh death and it was the only one fitting the hell hound death. I took a room, paid cash and used a false name: Donna Noble and went to the room of the deceased. Of course, it was locked, but after making sure there was nobody else nearby, I teleported inside. It was mostly in good order, aside from a broken glass, a used bed and some blood on the carpet. I search around the room and found, as I suspect, sulphur, I even found a hunter book. Everything went as planned, until I opened the wardrobe. I bit my tongue as I looked at the devil trap that was draw inside of it.

\- Move and you're dead.

I raise my hands and was about to face my attacker, but:

\- I said don't move!

\- Okay! Okay! Let's not get out of control here.

He didn't answer, but I could hear his breath and it wouldn't have taken a genius to know that this guy was terrified. Fear… if there was an emotion that I hated it's this one. It was too… unpredictable and consequently the more dangerous one.

\- Nice sigils you got there…

I said as I made a little sign of head in the direction of the Devil Trap.

\- Never seen any thing like it…

\- It was design to trigger an alarm if it never catches anything…

\- Oh.

Silence fell… I looked around; no mirror to saw the man… after revising my option I decided my best chance of surviving was by talking with him.

\- So… what will happen now? You are going to kill me? Are you really sure it's what you wan-

\- I'm not going to kill you.

\- Oh… than maybe we could talk face to face?

\- No! Don't move!

I frown… and let a chuckle go, let my arm fall down and start turning around.

\- I'm betting you aren't even arm…

I felt a horrible pain on my chest along with the sound of a gun fire. I fell on the ground and put my hand on my heart.

\- I was wrong. I was wrong. I was wrong. I was so, so wrong.

It wasn't deadly, only salt, but it hurt like a bitch. I looked up at the man who shouted me. I couldn't tell how old he was... Somewhere between 20 and 40… he was tall and skinny… funny nose, obviously a demon. He was holding a shotgun that he quickly reloaded, but... His expression suddenly change, he looked confused.

\- You're not Crowley?

\- … No?

He sighed and lowers his gun. He let out another sigh and smiled like if all his stress had disappeared. I was a bit vexed.

\- Ha… that's great! Wonderful! I don't know what I would have done, I mean I… I don't know if I could have killed him or called Abaddon.

\- … Still think Crowley have a chance to win, heh?

\- Oh, hell no! This guy has been done for… like forever. I just… I just lost my angel blade in a bet at the Nox Club and I don't have Abaddon number. So, the only way I could have reached her would have been to go get some fresh blood, but… I'm not supposed to kill anyone... Usually, she sends a guy once a week, but I haven't heard for him in a while… What was his name… Forrest?

This was perfect; I had to jump on the occasion. I got up and started lying.

\- Oh, you haven't heard?

\- What?

\- The guy she was sending, he was stealing Abaddon!

\- No way!

\- Yes, I tell you! Of course, when she learned it she killed him, but not before he begged her to. You should have seen that! She said that it was an example for every demon, so that they know what will happen if anyone ever made her angry again.

\- Oh, man I wished I was there to see that.

\- Yeah, it was one hell of a show! … Anyway, now I got his job and well…

I looked at the sigils and the demon said:

\- Oh crap. I'm sorry…

He almost ran to the closet and quickly removed the Devil Trap; I stepped out of there and immediately felt a bit better.

\- I'm really sorry, it's just I... Why didn't you meet me at the Nox Club?

\- Well, I didn't know your face and you didn't know mine, I tough it would be easier to come here.

He seemed satisfy.

\- How and about the angel blade…

\- Oh, don't worry I'll get you a new one… But don't loose it again, am I clear?

\- Yeah. No prob.

\- Okay, well… Anything new?

\- Apart from you? No. Crowley hasn't showed up to any of the places. You know, I don't want to be rude, but I don't think he's going to show up… I mean, it was a good idea to take all of Crowley's deals before their time, really tough that he would have made him come but… I mean, if he still isn't here.

So, that's what it's all about! A trap for my brother, Abaddon had no idea where I was! Superb, now all I had to do is cleaned everything and go back to my home.

\- Yeah, I know, but Abaddon still want us to watch out, so… You know.

He nodded.

\- So… I guess that I'm going to leave you now.

\- Oh, yeah! Huh, when will I see you again?

I was about to say one week, leaved and send someone to kill him, but… I had a better idea.

\- Well, what about… one week?

\- Perfect! Still at the Nox Club?

I would have preferred somewhere more private… but I guess it would have been a bit weird to change the meeting place, beside, I had no idea where else we could have met. So, I told him to change nothing.

\- Okay, see you next week than.

\- Huh, one last thing, can I take this book?

I said pointing the hunter book.

\- Of course.

\- Well great! Here's my number, if you ever see Crowley call me.

\- Thanks and good day.

\- Good day.

I walked out of there and stood a moment doing absolutely nothing but trying to slow down my heartbeat… I didn't know if I regretted to have went to this place… at least, now, I know that Abaddon hasn't found Crowley and now maybe I even have a small chance to found him before her, but first, I have to make sure that Forrest wouldn't reface soon. So, I went to the last place I knew for sure he has been: The Nox Club. I rapidly found the place and quickly realize it wasn't just any Club. It was a monster Club. One of those places where monster meet, drink, share some news or info, eat, talk and looked for head hunter. Usually those places are fully controlled, lots of rules and stuff, but there's always some risk. Normally, I never go in any of them unless I know personally the guys who rule the place. I guess I'll have to make an exception. It was a small brick building stuck between two other brick building and one little neo sign that kept blinking announcing in small: Nox Club. I knocked tree time at the metal door and a small visor opened, two eyes starred at me.

\- Identity?

A voice said in a low tone.

\- Amelia Pond, red eye demon.

I said as I turned my eye in red. The visor closed and the door opened. I enter inside a small room with a door (the exit one) and two door frame one leading I don't know where and the other one leading to another bigger room. The inside was simple, kind of rustic; music was strong and in the room aside there was monster, werewolves, vampires, witches and a few other things drinking, chatting or dancing. I didn't saw any demon, but it was hard to see anything with the flashes of light and the people dancing on the music ''Freaks'' that was making the whole building tremble. On the right side of the room there was a bar and on the left side there was some tables where people where playing card or whatever else. I must say that I liked the look of this place. I was about to walk in, but the body guard stopped me.

\- What?

\- Rules.

He simply said as he gave me what looked like some contract. I took it and read it, big picture : ''As long as I was in this Club, I shall not fight, I shall not steal, I shall not kill, I shall not tried to pick up a fight, I shall not bring any weapon, I shall respect other monsters (no racist), I shall not do any business with client unless the owner gave me the right to, I shall not eat anyone that isn't on the menu, at any moment the Nox Club staff could kick me out of the club, once you are kick of the club you don't come back at risk of being kill, IF a fight ever declare you must not interact with it in any way. '' and at the end of the paper there was a place for a signature. I took a pencil and signed it right away.

\- Garry?

Said the guard.

\- The belt, on the back.

I turned around and realized that there was another guy, he was skinny and short. I didn't even notice he was there. He was sitting on a chair in the corner and reading a newspaper. He didn't even look at me.

\- The belt, on the back. Now.

Repeated the guard. I took my demon killing knife that was under my belt, in my back.

\- How?

Garry looked at me, letting me see the right side of his face that previously was facing the wall. His right eye was green and covered in symbols and sigils of all sorts.

\- Oh.

\- The knife.

I sighed and gave my knife to the guard.

\- If you ever lose it, you are going to regret it.

\- Don't worry mam' we are professionals.

Answered the big block of meat as he put my knife in a closet full of other weapons. Around it were draw lots of sigils, powerful protection stuff. I gave it a last look before walking toward the party place, but again the guard stopped me.

\- What again!?

\- I know your kind red eye. This deal, don't try to trick it or else the big boss he's gonna make you regret it.

\- I won't… who's the big boss anyway? Must be something powerful to be able to keep control of that much monsters.

Mister body guard was about to answer something, but at this precise moment a man came out of the second door two girls at his side, a box of pizza in his hand and a fake moustache under his nose.

\- Somebody commended a pizza?

I stood opened mouth. His gaze passed towards the body guard before noticing me. He, than, had pretty much the same reaction than me.

\- Baal?

\- Gab?

He smiled and approached me, behind him the two bitches look at the angel and than to me with hatred before leaving. I smirk. Gab and me were long date friend, oh, and for those who don't know, he's an Archangel. What's an archangel? It's like a normal angel except way more powerful and in that case way funnier.

\- You know her, boss?

Asked Gerry, who looked at me with a new look.

\- Oh, yes! I and Baal are long date friends. What are you doing here, fire girl?

\- Oh, you know just the usual, but I'll talk about it later. What are you doing here? I taught you said you were going to hide somewhere?

\- Well, I taught **you** were going to hide somewhere.

\- Guess we both kind of such at it.

Gabriel looked around and said:

\- Maybe we could go somewhere a bit more private?

And so we took the corridor from where he had arrived, took some stairs and enter a room with a round bed and a romantic ambiance, a mini-bar and of course all sorts of deserts everywhere you could look. I walked in and took a lollipop that was on the mini-bar and said:

\- It really has been a while since the last time I saw you. So much happen… I came here looking for a demon name Forrest, do you know anything about it?

And so we talked, joked, listen to Netflix and ''chilled'' for the rest of the night.

The next morning as I tried to get the sound ''poor some sugar on me'' out of my head while drawing for passing time, Evangeline came too me, sat in front of me and let her head fell on the table with a hard knock. I smiled and said:

\- What was that for?

She didn't even move an inch an after some time I sighed and said:

\- Oh, yeah right! I totally get it. Of course, I agree so much!

She straighten up and looked at me with a discourage kind of angry look.

\- I've been looking ALL NIGHT for any possible clues about that bloody skeleton and, except from a few drawing on google images, there is absolutely nothing!

\- I guess a win the game than.

I said proud of myself.

\- You think this is a game!?

She practically shouted at me.

\- Holy hell, calm down feather! It's an expression! Anyway, haven't you learn to look in book?

I said as I took the Hunter book I had taken to the dead guy. I gave a quick look into it, this morning, and I fell on something quite interesting. She groaned, got the book out of my hands and started reading it out loud.

\- The Comedentis is a rare and unpopular mythical creature made out of crystal and other precious rocks. They are immortal being who feed on human souls. Their method of killing is often with hellhounds and they can even replicate the smell of sulphur to lure possible enemies.

\- You see? Not a Hellhound.

I commented as I pointed the draw of the Comedentis on the following page.

\- Ok, ok, not a Hellhound. Does your book say anything about how to get ride of it?

\- Yeah, but it's pretty complicate. We have to set up a hole trap and there's a complicate spell…

I stopped speaking as I was cut by the ring. We left and went to our classes, whispering to each other about a plan every time we could. When the bell of the end of the day finally rang, we were ready. Evangeline went for the ingredient as I went searching the sketch of the sigils and the words for the spell. It took me less than a minute before gathering everything; while I was at it I also quickly teleport into a gun shop and teleported back with a shotgun in my hand before anyone could even noticed I was there. I, than, teleported into a warehouse near town and wait for Evangeline to arrive at the rendezvous place. Since it looked like it was taking feather some time, I started walking around; looking at the room I was in. It was mostly empty except for a table and the wall and the floor was in cement... I put my stuff on it and I heard a wings sound. I turned around to see feather looking at me.

\- What took you so long?!

\- Do you really think it was that easy to find everything?

\- You're an angel! Can't you just zap yourself wherever you need to go?

\- Yeah, but I still need to find where am going first!

She said aggressively, like if I kept on asking stupid question. I frown, who did she thinks she was?

\- Yeah, right… give me those and draw this.

I said as I took the bag of ingredient she had in her hand in exchange for the book and all the instruction for drawing the sigils. As she was drawing on the ground, I pulled the table closer to the sigils and start mixing the ingredient for the spell, following thoroughly every step of the book. Soon enough, everything was in place, Evangeline gave me back the book so that I could finish the spell.

\- Where did you get that book by the way?

\- None of your business.

I abruptly said.

\- Fine… so what do we do now?

\- Let me do that… Hic vocare te creatura obscuras animae comedentis.

I though that the Comedentis would immediately appeared into a big flash, with flame and explosion… something like a rock metal cover, but nothing happen.

\- Maybe it takes some time for it to work?

I say as I looked at Evangeline. She sighed and we started waiting for our guest to show. One hour later…

\- It's been an hour.

\- I know.

I said, angry. Waiting this much time made me a bit grumpy.

\- You sure that you did the spell correctly?

I looked at her with the dead stare.

\- Alright, alright… then… Sure your book was right.

I turned my eye red.

\- Alright, alright…

\- Stop saying that.

\- Alright, alright.

\- I'll kill you one day.

\- Will you now?

I took a deep breath, and turned to face Evangeline. I looked at her right in the eyes and said on a warning tone:

\- You know what? I am tired of your attitude!

\- _You_ are tired of _my_ attitude!? You must be kidding!

\- Yeah, I am tired! You're always acting like you're so much better than me, you're bossing me around! You don't even trust me a little!

I shouted.

\- And why would I do so? You are a demon! We're not exactly supposed to be besties!

\- I know, but you don't even try!

\- Why would I? I am not even supposed to be here! I'm supposed to be in Heaven, but I'm stuck on Earth with _you._

She said ''you'' like if I was the most disgusting thing that ever lived and it was just the kicker to make me real mad. It took me everything for prevent myself from hitting her in her face!

\- Well I wished you have stayed in Heaven!

\- And I wish you were still rotting in Hell!

\- I'D STILL BE BUT THEY ALL WANT TO KILL ME!

\- AND I'M NOT IN HEAVEN BECAUSE THE FREAKING GATES ARE CLOSED!

A strange and loud noise stopped us; it was like the sound of rocks pressing one against the other. The Comedentis has finally arrived. I jumped on my gun and Feather drawn her angel blade. For a long moment we were just starring at it, still. It was tall, way taller than I would have tough. It was like a skeleton, but made in different shade of blue crystal. The only thing that was making contrast with the blue of his body was some line of red blood that was slowly slipped down from his mouth or his finger, to fall on the ground. Most of his body was smooth, but on its shoulders, its spine and its hands, it has long and sharp spikes. His mouth was entirely cover with… something between broken rock and teeth, and they weren't only where teeth are supposed to be, they were everywhere inside the mouth, making it look like a gigantesque shredder. But the worst was his dead look… he didn't have any eyes, just two black hole starring right at use like it could saw our souls… If we had any. We stayed like that for what seemed an eternity, starring… until Evangeline whisper to me without looking away from the thing.

\- Can I ask you something?

\- Go on.

\- Now that he's here, how do we kill it?

I looked at Evangeline, realising my mistake. I didn't know why but I just kind of assumed that a good fight with it could kill it, but have you looked at this thing! And, of course, at this time, the sigils' power, that was keeping the Comedentis imprison, faded. I quickly turned around and started shooting at him, but all of my bullets crashed against the crystal without even scratching it and, before I realized it, I felt something cold tackled me on the ground. I felt a pain down my spin as my back hit the hard ground and the Comedentis hands was firmly gripping my troth. I tried to get ride of his claws, but he was stronger than me. His face was at only a few distances from mine and I saw him opened his mouth like if he was about to cracked my head. Evangeline ran toward the monster and tried to decapitate it, but it was faster. He turned around and change of target, he jumped on the angel letting me alone. I took a great big breath and I felt better as air filled my lung. I quickly took my gun and pointed it at the skeleton that was now lifting Feather like if it was nothing. I shot at him as my gun was practically glue to his head. Third of his head blew with a broken glass sound, bits of crystal flew everywhere and the monster stayed still for a moment. I even though that maybe I've killed him, before his skull slowly turned in a 90 degree position looking directly at me. It than scream and threw away Evangeline who brutally land on the ground. It hit me, made me fell and the last thing that I saw were his sharp claws diving toward me, before all of its chest and a part of his right arm shattered into a million of crystal pieces. The rest of his body fell on the ground, inert. I stood there seconds, taking my breath back and trying to understand what the hell just happened. A few distances away, Evangeline was standing up, her right hand still toward the direction where the Comedentis was when it exploded.

\- You did that?

\- I… I guess so…

I chuckled, surprised. It looked like I had underestimated her.

\- … Quite impressive.

She looked surprised at my remark, but didn't say anything. We started cleaning up the place, gathering all the pieces of crystal on the ground and put them into a big bag. We didn't want anyone to fall on that and start investigating or whatever… After all, it was the first reason why we had to stop this thing; it would have been a shame to lose everything at the last second. I was smiling, I can not say that I didn't like it, hunting monster… As we put the last fragment of crystal into the bag, I looked at Evangeline and sighed as I told myself that it wouldn't be that bad to try to befriend this angel.

\- Hey! Feather!

\- What?

\- Thanks… for saving me.

\- You're welcome… I guess… and thanks… for helping me.

I smiled a bit.

\- You're welcome!

She, than, teleported back home and I teleported near a big lake to drown the remains of the Comedentis. Almost, right after I finished that, my cell rang. I look at the number, smiled and answer:

\- I didn't tough you were the kind of guy to call after a night.

\- Really funny, Devil girl. Nha, if I call it's because I'm going to be M.I.A for a while.

\- What is it? Trouble in paradise?

\- Kind of, I heard that an angel name Adonael was snooping around and now it's only a question of time before they realized an archangel is hiding nearby. So, I'm going try it forward West.

\- You sure? I heard there was a gang of angel over there…

\- Are you worrying for me?

I chuckled.

\- Okay and what about Forrest?

\- Oh, yeah. I didn't saw him, but I know for sure that he isn't dead. Don't worry, I told Garry to give you free pass to the club and to warn you if your demon ever came by.

\- Garry, the guy with the green eye? He's the one who's going to run the place?

\- Yeah, I like him… Well, it has been a pleasure meeting you again.

\- See you in the end time.

I hooked up and put my cell back into my pocket. Look like things were getting better… maybe a bit more angelic and not enough demonic as I would have wished, but still… I think it's getting better… huh… I wondered if I should warn Evangeline about this Adonael… Of course, than, she would have asked me how I learned about him… Of course, I could lie, but… It was risky… I stayed at this lake for a moment, just enjoying the tranquillity of the place. Looking at the reflection of the sky on the lake… I missed killing though. I'm kind of disappointed that I wasn't the one who ended the blue skeleton.

End of Not Natural episode 1 season 1.

* * *

That's all for now! Hope you liked. Sorry again for the spelling error, like I said, english; not my first langage. Don't hesitate to let a review and thank you very much!


	4. Chicken-heart

It has been a week since I hunted the Commedentis and nothing worth mentioning happened during this lapse of time, except maybe that I had finally found and killed Forrest. You know the guy who was working with Abaddon? It hasn't been that hard, really. At least not physically. Mentally, otherwise, I am afraid it was kind of the opposite. This entire story with Abaddon was stressing me. I was playing with fire and I knew it. Anyway, thinking about it won't help me feel any better. No news from Crowley and school as been at least as boring as hell. I mean, I always been good in math, I mastered French and English a long time ago, history I was there, science was kind of tough… but the worst were the homework. Gosh, I hated the homework! Actually, the only interesting thing (If you can really call it interesting) that I still had, was Evangeline. Don't get me wrong we still hate each other, but it kept us busy. I was eating pancake on my bed, quietly reading some books when a ring tone (my ring tone) practically made me jumped out of my skin. Come on! It was like five in the morning, everyone was asleep! I rapidly grabbed my cell phone and looked at who was calling me. I sighed and answered.

Holy hell… I said tired… What is wrong with you? Calling people at 5, don't you ever sleep?

No.

Of course.

Right… what is it that you want to tell me? (Assuming that you aren't just prank calling me)

So get this, she said suddenly a bit more enthusiasm, I was watching the news last night when I saw something, a little girl who died in a motel.

… So?

I asked, truly not understanding why this was worth a 5 hour in the morning phone call.

She died of fright!

… So?

Well, people don't just die of fright in normal life.

It was indeed not natural but…

So?

It's suspicious!

… So?

I think it's worth a look.

… So?

You are being childish.

True.

… So?

Do you want to check it or not?!

Ah ah! I made her angry.

Yeah, sure thing.

I said a bit more serious.

Fine! Let's go at the motel and have a look around!

Ok, meet you there.

Oh, and it's not far. Let's walk over there, it's more normal.

I sighed.

Okay.

I put on a black vest and a red scarf before quietly leaving the house. I walked down the black road, letting Google map leading me. It was still dark and the only sources of light were those of the moon, the stars and the one of the lamps post who was reflecting on the white snow. It was cold and I put on my hood and shove my hand into my pocket. When I arrived to the motel, feather was already there, waiting for me. Cold was visibly not affecting her. We reserved a chamber, using the name Martha Wayne and Gwen Stacy. We took the chamber where the girl died, we looked around, but we didn't found anything. It was a motel room like any other crappy motel room in the world. Well… actually, it could have used a clean up. It was really dirty and a weird smell was flooding the air, but the worst thing was some kind of dark stains made of something who looked like cinder that was covering the left wall. Evangeline looked at it from closer, but I didn't bother to.

So… Crappy motel, I get why this girl died of fright. This place would traumatize any kids.

I looked around.

And it needs to be cleaned more often.

Yeah, I agree… Maybe it was just nothing.

Let's go! I have other thing to do!

Like what?

I stopped and looked at feather without really knowing what to answer.

…. Demonic… Homework…

Honestly? This place was giving me chill and the sooner will leave, the better it'll be.

We should stay for the night since we paid for it.

I kind of don't wanna.

Me neither, but maybe we'll find something else…

I sighed.

Okay. Whatever.

I sat on the uncomfortable fugly bed as Evangeline preferred to sat directly on the flooring, we started watching Netflix, waiting for the morning to rise, I guess. Listening to Stranger Things, it was really good…

I looked around me, it was… weird, pale, but real… incredibly real. I looked around; I was in some kind of… cavern. Outside I could hear a strong wind and… water… rapid water. I started walking toward the exit when I sense the ground shaking. There was a loud sound of rock shattering against one another. I saw the exit shaking. No. No. No. I ran toward it, but just as I was about get out, the ceiling fell on me. I screamed. Dust covered me and I felt pain in my left arm. I felt on the ground and star panicking. It was small. Too small. Like a trap, slowly shrinking to crushed bones and flesh. It was too small. Too small. I needed air. I couldn't breath. I couldn't. I was panicking. Pushing against the rock, felting tears running down my cheeks. I heard a second rumble, this time it was followed by a… growling… Suddenly, I felt something cold. I looked down and after some time I understand that it was water. Cold water… slowly swallowing me. I screamed for help. The water lever increased over my hips. I tried to push the rocks again, to use my demon power. The water had now surpassed my shoulder. I tried to free my arm. Screamed one last time before the water entirely swallowed me. I couldn't breathe anymore. It was cold. So cold. My lung hurt, they were burning.

I suddenly opened my eye and took several respirations. It was only a dream. Just a dream… I don't even need to breath. I'm already dead. It was stupid. Damn claustrophobia… huh… I can't remember the last time that I felt asleep… I mean… demon can fall asleep, but it's pretty unusual. I looked around, Stranger Things was still playing and Evangeline had also fall asleep. I stopped the episode and sighed. I needed a coffee. I walked out of the door to see that there was cop, yellow line and shit all over the next room's door. I looked at it surprise, what was that? I quickly understood that the guy next room had died during the night. I continue my quest for caffeine and finally found some. Ah! It felt great. I than walked back in the room and drank it in the tranquillity of the room. Evangeline was still sleeping. An Idea suddenly passes trough my mind. I took a last sip of coffee and got my phone out of my pocket. I opened it and took a picture of sleepy feather, fighting against the envy of laughing. And, than, I woke her up.

Evangeline…

No reaction, I poked her and repeated:

Evangeline…

Still sleeping. This time I said it louder.

Evangeline, I'm gonna throw holy oil at you and fire it up if you don't wake up!

She finally opened her eyes and she looked around her confused.

Welcome back, sleeping beauty!

What happened?!

She said kind of grumpy.

You fell asleep in the middle of the final episode… I didn't care to wake you until now. They found a dead guy in the room next door, this morning.

I didn't talk about the nightmare that I had. It wasn't exactly lying just… hiding some facts. After all, she didn't need to know about that.

\- But… Angels don't sleep.

\- Apparently, you do! Let's go check the other room!

So, we did and… boring. Seriously, we didn't found anything at all. It was crappy, smelly and as depressing as our own room. It even had the same weird black cinder thing on the wall; maybe this one was a bit bigger. So, we went back to our chamber, strangely the stains in our room had disappeared.

Did a maid come in meanwhile?

Asked Feather.

About time. Those would have finished by growing legs.

We bag our think up and leaved without speaking that much. None of us had any idea on what it could be. I walked back home and opened my book, looking for creature that scare people to death. Useless to say that with that much information, I didn't found anything. So, I looked on the internet… again nothing specific. After a few hours, I sighed and looked outside. The sun as rise and it was kind of snowy. I let my mind wondering and my thoughts went towards Abbadon, by their own. I remembered what happened when I finally found Forrest. It wasn't that hard, three days after Gabriel's call, Garry contacted me. He told me that he had seen my guy at the bar and I only had to wait for him to leave the Nox Club, before attacking him. I took him in a corner and I killed him quickly. His body fell one the ground and I was only as I was dumping the corpse in some wood that it hit me. I killed one of Abbadon's. And she will obviously send someone to figure out why one of her minion is missing. I just sat against a three, my face between my hands. I messed up. I messed up good. And now it was too late to fix things. If I tried anything else it would just bring more attention on me, so all there was left to do was keep it low and hope for the best. Obviously, I didn't tell feather about this. This was one of the main reasons why I wasn't trill to the idea of getting into another hunt. The angel sighed, interrupting my train of thought.

I don't found anything.

Yeah, Big surprise. How about we go back to our life now?

What? No! You agreed to hunt this… whatever it is with me! You're a red eye demon, isn't your word the only thing you're suppose to respect?

Ah ah ah! Very funny! Listen to me you holy bitch, I've promised nothing! So my name is clean. I could get the hell out of here when ever I want!

So why don't you!?

I freeze for a second; I was expecting her to beg me to stay not to push me away. But she was right. There was no real reason for me to stay here anymore.

Fine. I'll leave then.

Fine.

I took my stuff and I teleported. I didn't know were to go so I just teleported outside of the motel. I couldn't just get back home now, I told my vessel's family that I would be at a friend's house for the weekend and if I came back early it would raise suspicion.

\- Damn it!

I shout as I kicked something that was on the ground, people around stared at me.

\- What are you looking at!

I angrily said. They all looked away and started ignoring me. Good. I walked up the road with no destination in head. I just needed to be alone, where no one could found me.

I looked up, it was grey. After walking for a while I finally decided to go back to the lake, but I wasn't feeling better. I still was angry at feather and…

\- Baal.

If I wasn't already dead I would probably have died of a heart attack right away. I turned around, my knife in my hand. Abaddon was standing in front of me. I dropped the knife; it was no use against a hell knight anyway. My mind was spinning; I didn't know what to say to get myself out of this. Is… is this how I die?

I've heard that you weren't really what you could call a good demon, but honestly…. This is just ridiculous.

I'm… I'm… Look, you're right, I messed up and you found me. Really, I wasn't expecting anything less from…

She rolled here eyes and left her hand, I immediately felt a force squeezing my soul. The pain was horrible and yet I couldn't scream. I took me all my strength to weakly say:

I… can… get you… Crowley.

She let me go, I fell on the ground and I took a moment to get my mind clear.

You would get me Crowley.

I bite my tongue. I wasn't really happy about it but… I would have done the same for me.

\- Yes.

\- Fine. Tell me where he is now, than.

\- I don't know.

\- You think this is funny?

\- I'm Crowley's sister. The vessel doesn't matter; I'm still his sister, so you can still use a blood location spell.

Abaddon looked down at me. She smiled and than said:

You've never told me she was your sister.

I've turned around and I saw my brother just standing there. He looked at me gravely.

Well, she doesn't have long left, so it doesn't matter really.

W…what…?

I turned back to Abaddon as she shift shape into some guy.

A shapeshifter? But…

Crowley sighed loudly.

I was the one who attacked you.

I frown. Why would he even do something like this? He…

You can go Tim. I'll pay you later.

He said to the guy.

You better.

He answered before walking away. I turned back to my brother and said:

It was a trust test.

And you failed it… My own sister. But than again, I guess no McLeod can be trust.

So what now?

He looked at me surprise.

I kill you.

He said as it was really obvious. I felt betrayed, but… also something I haven't felt for a very, very long time: Shame.

I've always looked up to you.

Well, I've always looked down to you… But, I must say that you've reached a new low sis. Angel? Seriously?

Angel! I can pray! I closed my eye as Crowley continued on soliloquizing and… I reluctantly became the first demon who ever prayed to an angel. I first prayed to Gabriel…nothing happened. He didn't come. Okay, fare maybe… maybe he was just busy. So, I pray to Evangeline. She didn't come too. No one came for me. I was alone. Hated…. I took my blade.

You know this won't kill me don't you?

I know. But it will kill me.

I said as I gave the knife to him. Crowley shrugged.

Let's just get this over with.

A black figured suddenly appeared behind my brother, I was about to die as a ring tone woke me up. I opened my eyes, disoriented. I looked around I was in the forest, alone. I touched my chest, there wasn't any blood or wound or anything. Did… did I fell asleep? Was it a dream? I answer the call, still confuse.

H-hello?

Baal! The monster at the motel, I found what it is!

I rolled my eyes; I don't care about that stupid monster!

It's a nightmare spirit!

-…. What?

They're also called Baku, it's some kind of entity that reveal the darkest fear of the victim, forced them to face it while inside a dream. It came out from the stain in the wall, remember?

… Darkest fear…That's… that's not what I thought my darkest fear would have been.

So… you just die of fright?

Well…yes and no. If you die in a dream, you die in the real world. I don't think it matter if you're an angel or a demon or whatever monster, you just die.

…I almost died. I don't feel good. I really don't feel good.

How do you kill it?

You just have to stab or shot it.

That's all?

\- Yeah, no… You have to be dreaming while you shoot it.

What?

That's why I need your help. It's been following me Baal. I'm having those nightmare and I won't be able to kill it alone… the things he made me see, I-

I had nightmare too.

What?

I had nightmare too, okay.

There was a moment of silence and I could feel Evangeline getting frustrate.

Look, if all you got to do is to shot it while sleeping I can work some witch craft so will be in the same dream. Like that, if it tries to kill you, I'll shoot it and if it tries to kill me, you'll shoot it.

Okay…. Wait. Since when do you know witch craft?

Since when do you know how to kill a nightmare spirit?

She laughed nervously. I wasn't expecting her to have something to hide, but right now? I just didn't care.

Anyway, let's just meet at the motel.

She continued.

Seriously? You want to get back there?

If you have any other place to do witch craft ritual than be my guest!

Gosh. Whatever. I'm coming.

And before she could say anything else I hung up. I took a deep breath. The memory of the nightmare was still fresh in my mind and… it shocked me pretty good. I than remember that the longer I waited, the more chance I had to fall asleep and I'm not sure I would ever wake up again. I got up, teleported to a few places and went back to the hotel with everything I needed for the spell. Evangeline was already waiting for me there, she looked stressed. I took a step too realise that the remain of a broken tv were laying on the floor.

What happened?

I thought I saw something… shut up.

I shrugged and put my stuff on the ground. I started placing everything as feather observed.

So, you had nightmare too? What did you saw?

I sighed.

Can't you see I'm busy?

Well, I think it would be a good idea if I we had an idea of what we are afraid of before going to sleep. So we can anticipate what will happen.

Fine. Whatever. I'm claustrophobic and I'm afraid to die.

I'm scared of noodle and –insert other fear-.

I turned around and without a warning I snatched three of Evangeline's hairs. She screamed angrily.

What the hell?!

I than took my own hair and dropped them into the mix of ingredient.

Sweet dreams.

I said before lightning up the spell. Instantly, we both fell asleep.

I was still in the same room, I looked around and I noticed that the black stain was back on the corner of the room. I turned back and saw Evangeline behind me; she too was looking at the mark.

Let's do this.

She said as she unsheathes her blade, I did the same. We left the room, but instead of the motel's shabby hallway there was a perfectly clean white corridor. One each sides, a multitude of doors were realising a white light.

Where the heck are we?

I said as I turned to face Evangeline. I was surprise to see her that pale. This was definitely her nightmare.

Evengeline.

I turned around to see a total of three angels looking at us with disdain. Suddenly realizing where we were, I looked around stunned.

Wait, are we in heaven?!

One of the angels raised his hand and I ended up flying trough the other side of the corridor.

Evangeline… what are we going to do with you?

Said the angel who looked like the leader.

Adonael, what are you… you're not really real.

Oh. I see. You think this is connected to your little hunt game? Well, I can assure you that this is as real as it can get.

Don't listen to th-

The angel who previously attacked me clapped his finger and I became tongue-tied.

You failed us, Evangeline. And honestly, we're just tired of you incompetence. That's why we brought you here.

I saw in the eyes of Evangeline that she suddenly wasn't sure if this was a dream or not and honestly I was starting to have doubt too. I mean, if she failed heaven, this would be a very probable scenario.

What are you gonna do with me?

She asked.

Well, that's a question I've been asking myself. At first, I thought about just killing you, but then I remember that you were friend with Castiel, back in the day. So, we thought about making some kind of deal with him, information on Mettaton in exchange for your life. But guess what? Even he didn't want you. `

You could saw the pain in her eyes. Usually, I wouldn't have care, but…her nightmare was very similar to mine.

So, here we are. Now, I'm gonna ask you to give me one good reason to let you live.

She stood there silent. I can't believe what I was about to do. Especially since it might be real.

Me.

They all looked at me.

Mm. You let abomination like that talk for you often?

Okay, shut up you douche. This angel became friend with Crowley's sister…

The angel looked surprise at the revelation, but none more than Feather. I didn't pay attention and I continue on speaking.

And that's the cleverest thing she could do. Do you know why?

Adonael make a few towards me and said:

I'm sure you're gonna tell me.

I've got an angel blade.

And before he could realise what was happening I stabbed him, his eyes illuminated but just as he was supposed to explode, everything around us disappeared in a bright light. When I could open my eyes again, I was in a completely different place. I looked around as I recognize the shitty shack I was in.

No.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around afraid. It only was Feather.

You okay?

She asked.

Yeah… It's just… this is my nightmare.

She lifted her angel blade.

It's okay, I'll take care of it.

I frown. I didn't like to be protect by someone else than me, but this place… my old ``house`` back when I was still human. It was fir the least say unsettling and-

Watch out!

I scream as I saw the shadowy figure was getting out of a stain exactly like the one who was in the motel room. It looked like a very thin human covered in black liquid. It jumped on Evangeline who was the closest. It crushed her on the wall, I took my blade and was about to throw it right into the Baku's head when I a well too familiar voice said:

Barbara.

A young girl, around 20, short ginger hair, green eye in a cheap dress.

Eloise?

I weakly said. She hugged me and I hugged her back. It's been so long.

Baal! She's not real!

I turned around, to see Evangeline still struggling to beat back the spirit.

So what? You literally sold your soul to pass more time with me. Well, I'm here now.

I looked away.

You're not her.

Eloise expression shifted, she looked angry.

No, you're right. You didn't kill me.

I aimed at the creature.

Barbara if you do this, I'll leave you forever!

You already did.

I threw my knife and it passed trough the monster's head like it was butter. Everything began to fall apart around us. Eloise turned to dust and so did the Baku.

We woke up in the motel room. I felt… emptier. This thing was playing with my feeling. I'm not usually that emotional. Man, did I really tell Evangeline I was Crowley's sister?! I face palmed. Now, she will have leverage against me, plus it will be very awkward. I turned around; Evangeline was staring at me, unsure of how to react. All her question finally came out all at once:

Crowley's your brother!? Did you really try to save me?! Who was this person?! You tried to kill Adonael?!

I put my finger on my mouth commending her to _stop talking_.

Listen. First, what happened back there, stay back there. I don't want to ever have to talk about this again. It's not of your business. Second… yes, Crowley's my brother, but it's kind of secret. Now, I'm gonna head back home and I don't want to hear from you until the next school day… nod if you understand.

She nodded.

Good.

I took a few bucks out of my pocket and I gave them to Feather.

For the room.

And finally I teleported back home, more precisely on my bed.


	5. The Bite

Another week as passed by, and I was starting to think that Abbadon just didn't succeed in founding the one who killed her minion (A.K.A me). I was just over thinking it, as always. I could say that the Baku was responsible for me freaking out about it, and it was true, but it would be lying to say that it was only that.

So, what were you doing before?

I turned around and looked at Feather.

You mean before I was hunting monster with an angel of the lord?

I said as I drank a slip of tea without dragging my gaze away from my newspaper. Hmm… honey with a splash of milk, marvellous invention tea, really… Damn it, I feel too British.

Yeah. Back in hell, what was your job?

I looked at her a second, sighed and put away my newspaper.

Why do you wanna know?

Well, you know. Just curious.

I consider her another second. I liked her, cannot deny it and if we were going to pass the next few days together might as well get to know each other… Look at me, friend with another feather of the lord. I have reached a new low.

Okay, but for each question you ask me I got to ask you another.

She thought about it a minute but than accepted.

Great. So, when I was in hell I was working for Crowley, but mostly for myself. Making deal there and there… reading book… you should try it sometime.

Are you kidding me Baal?

Oh true, you spent almost all of your time inside the library. What do you read right now, by the way?

Is that going to be your question?

I took a deep breath.

Nha, I can do better…You know what? You made me curious too, what was your job in the holy heaven?

She sighed, clearly reliving boring angel memory.

I was working at the soul gate station.

What the hell is that?

We judge soul, whoever can enter or not and we made the list of it.

So, it's like the customs? You were working at Heaven's customs?!

I said laughing.

Yes, I guess you can say that… Why are you laughing? What's so funny?

Nothing it's just… Just imagining you it's-

Shut up.

I smiled.

Your turn. Something else you want to ask me?

She took a second, thinking. Than, she said like this tough just crossed her mind:

Well… When we were fighting the Baku, the girl called you Barbara…

I frown, making her understand that I wasn't going to answered.

Listen, if you don't want to tell me everything it's fine, but you will have to explain what happened one day or the other.

I took a deep breath. She was right.

She called me like that because it was my name before I died. Barbara Alice Arthur Lazarus. B.A.A.L. for short.

But isn't Crowley your brother? Shouldn't your name be Barbara McLeod?

Yeah, except I was adopted. So, I didn't know my real name until Crowley found me. And I don't want to talk about this anymore.

So… am I supposed to call you Barbara or..?

Barbara is dead. I'm Baal.

There was an awkward silence moment, before I cut it with another question that I randomly choose.

What's your favourite colour?

Seriously?

What?

That's your question?

My question is anything that doesn't concern my past.

Fair enough… My favourite colour is blue.

No, big surprise here.

What? I like the sky and the sea.

That's okay. Mine is red. No big surprise either.

I said as I turn my eye to my favourite colour.

Are you crazy?! Don't show your really eyes here! People could notice it!

I looked around, sure if anyone would have noticed they would probably tough that it only was a light trick or whatever, but if a hunter or anyone who have knowledge of the supernatural ever seen it…

I'm sorry. It was stupid… Any other question?

Not really, you?

No, except maybe your opinion on this:

I said as I gave her the newspaper. She looked at it and start reading it, her face goes trough different emotion to finally frown as she said:

At Burlington?

Yeah.

Isn't that like in the U.S?

It's at tree hour and one-quarter.

Yes, but it isn't even in the same country!

So? You think hunter will care? Or demons? Or angels?!

She looked back at the article still doubtful.

I don't know… seem like the best way to get ourselves clean here is by not going over there.

I sighed.

You're probably right, but I'm kind of getting bored and it's not like it will cost us anything to go look.

What's wrong with you?

Oh, come on! ... You serious?

I sighed.

It's been like… a month since the last time something interesting happened. Beside, aren't angels supposed to protect god creation? At least, last time I check, that was it… even if I've never really seen an angel protecting people… Well…

I took the newspaper and pointed the picture of the recently deceased man.

People are dying. It's the second death in two week, go save them! Be an angel!

She grunted.

What's in it for you? She asked.

Told you. I'm bored!

So what, we're gonna run toward every strange death we'll heard about? Do I need to remember you that we are currently hiding from both heaven and hell!

I sighed and let myself fall on my backrest.

You're no fun.

There was a moment of silence, than, I said:

If we go over there I'll do all your homework for two day.

A week.

Deal.

OoOoOoOoO

Two men died inside a lapse of two week. The first one, Edwards Anderson was a family dad, used to work as a veterinary. The other one, Harry Ford was a businessman, the boss of a small company. Both men were found dead with their heart missing. I and Feather were both thinking werewolves. So, we packed a few things, put on a nice coat and we fly to Burlington. We walk inside the commissariat, and a police guy quickly came to welcome us.

What can we do for you, lady?

Hi, she's agent Selina Kyle, I'm Nora Fries. Special agent F.B.I. we're here about the two deaths of Harry Ford and Edwards Anderson.

He looked at us and chuckle.

Aren't you a little young to be F.B.I agent?

Aren't you a little too old to judge people over their age? Replied Evangeline.

I'm thirty one.

Tell that to your hairs.

And she walked away, I stayed shocked a second by her sudden sass. Than, I just follower her letting the poor cop alone. A few second later, we were inside the morgue looking down at the body of the two men. Some guy who was working there showed us the report.

So, both of them don't have their heart anymore.

I said.

No, it is presume to be the cause of the death, but the thing is that the heart wasn't only reaped out. It was burned.

What? Said feather.

The man folded the sheet that was covering the bodies, letting us see the hole that was piercing trough the meat. Around the wound, there was cinder and a strong smell of barbecue.

What is this?

I whispered.

You tell me. I've never seen anything like it, it's like if their hearts just started boiling and melted his way out of the body…

Anything else?

Asked Evangeline.

Hum, no… oh, wait. There's this:

The man took Harry's arm and Edwards's legs, on each of them there was mark of a bite, it was a normal bite, but it still was odd.

Our guess was that Edwards was bite at his job. When he died he was working and lots of dogs escaped, Harry must have been bite by one of them too. They wouldn't be the first.

I nodded. We talked a bit, but we leaved soon enough. Before visiting the friend of the victim, we stopped at a restaurant. I ordered a hamburger and Evangeline didn't took anything. We discuss about possible lead, werewolves seemed a bit out of subject now, could be a witch or some kind of curse. The super was going well, until a man and a woman invited themselves at our table. The man was in good shape; he had a golden beard and was around forty years' old. The woman was approximately the same age, maybe a bit younger.

Hi, I'm Annie and this is my brother Mike. Nice to meet you.

Said the woman as we shook hands.

We couldn't help, but overheard your conversation and as it happen we are also working the same job.

You're hunters.

I said realizing who was standing in front of me.

Yes. And you are?

Asked Mike. Evangeline opened her mouth, but I outrun her.

I'm Nora Fries, she's Selina Kyle. Also hunter.

You know, no offence, but I've never seen you before.

Said Annie.

Yes, we're new and… usually we work in Canada.

Huh, Canadian hunters. That's cool.

So, about the case?

I said before they asked any other questions.

Oh, yes. We checked a few relatives of the victims and turn out they don't really have much in common. One was an abusive boss and the other one looked like a nice guy.

No relation?

Asked feather.

No, except from this guy.

The woman took a laptop and googled a guy.

Jonathan Pace?

He was an employer of Harry and Edwards was a close friend.

And you think he's linked to their death?

Asked Evangeline.

Maybe, it's the best lead we could found, at least until now.

Actually, we're supposed to meet him tomorrow. Added Mike.

Why wait? Said Feather.

Maybe because it's almost night?

Evangeline looked outside to realize that it was indeed getting dark.

Yeah, actually my sister and I should probably go to sleep now. It's a bad idea to not be at full capacity while on a hunt. I'm a right? I guess we'll see you here tomorrow morning?

Yeah, pleasure to talk with you.

Bye.

Annie and Mike got up and leaved the restaurant. The second the door closed behind them, I turned to Feather and said:

Okay, I was wrong. Coming here was a bad idea, now; let's get the hell out of here.

What? No.

No? You're kidding me?

They think we're hunters. We're okay.

And what if they found out who we really are?!

Well… in the worst case scenario, we'll kill them.

Kill them!? KILL THE-

I took a deep breath remembering that we were in a public place.

They're hunters. We don't kill them, they kill us. Beside, they seem like they're the kind of people who know everyone and that mean that everyone know them which mean that everybody will be looking for them if something happen to them.

Feather stood quiet.

Okay. You know what? Fine! But whatever happens, you'll be the one to blame for it.

…fine.

I got up and let money on the table, before walking outside. We went back to a motel, and didn't do very much until next day.

Hey, what took you so long?

Asked Mike when he saw us arrive.

Where's Annie?

Oh, something came up. She had to leave, but she should be back soon…

Okay, let's do this.

We quickly arrived over Jonathan's home. I knocked on the door and a middle size man opened the door, he had brown hair and seamed like he haven't sleep for days.

Hey…

Mister Pace, my name his Eden Williams, this is agent Fries and agent Kyle, F.B.I. We were wondering if we could ask you some questions?

Oh, yes. Sorry, come in.

He said as he let us enter. We sat in the diner room.

What was your relation ship with Edwards and Harry?

Hum… Harry was my boss… I couldn't say that we were in the best term. I don't really like to talk in the back of people, especially dead one, but… he was a jerk… As for Edwards… He… He was my best friend. I can't believe what happen to him...

I'm sorry for your loss.

Yeah… everyone keeps saying that.

Did you know about any enemies that the victim could have had?

Well, like I said, Harry wasn't exactly in most people heart, but nobody hated Edwards…

Have you noticed anything weird lately; flicking lights, weird smell, maybe cold spot?

Huh… no… What are t-

Only routine questions.

What are those?

Said Evangeline, I turned back and I saw that she was pointing at some box full of what look like mojo crap.

Oh, those were to my grandma… I'll probably sell them, but I didn't have the chance to do it… She really believed into those things you know… She was really kind. Always looking over me.

When did she die?

Huh… around… two weeks ago?

So, just before the first victim.

Yeah…

That looked like a ghost to me, and I know that I wasn't the only one thinking it.

Well, thank you for your help. Call us if anything comes up.

Said Mike as he gave the guy a card with what probably was his number on it.

Okay…

We leaved and entered inside Mike's car.

So, ghost?

I said.

Looks like it. Tough I don't know why ghost grandma would be killing her grandson best friend and by burning out his heart?

Answered Feather.

For the heart… I don't know… she was using mojo thing when she was human so maybe she continued to use them after death…

Said Mike.

Anyway, all of that won't matter once we burned grandma's remains.

And that we did. After long minute of physical activity the grave was open. I discreetly step away when Mike got the salt out of his car. He poor the salt and the essence on the coffin before lighten it up with matches. The fire immediately started and consumed everything that was inside the grave.

Well, let's call that a day.

We went back to our place and I really tough that we were finish with this, until four in the morning. My ring tone ``Sympathy for the Devil`` started playing. I took my phone and answer as I yawned.

Hello?

Baal?

No, the pizza man. Of course it's Baal. What is it Feather?

It's about the case.

Yeah, what about it?

Jonathan Pace's wife, she was committing adultery.

What?

She was seeing Edwards Anderson.

Wait, you mean that Jonathan's wife had sex with his best friend?

… Yes.

And how the hell do you know this?

It's Amanda, Jonathan's wife, she's being praying for her sin and I heard her.

Well, that makes a good motive for grandma ghost.

That's what I tough and-

My cell phone vibrated and I cut Feather in the middle of her sentence.

Hold on, I've got another call… Hello?

Jonathan's wife is dead.

Said mike's voice.

What?

She's dead. She was found dead in her bedroom, heart burn out just like the other.

But… we burned the grandma.

Well, apparently it's not her. I've got more; apparently, Jonathan saw the whole thing.

Where is he now?

At the commissariat, I was thinking that you and your partner could go talk to him. I'm already at the crime scene, when I'm finished I'll go back to my motel, we could meet over there afterwards?

Yeah, good idea… Wait a second; I'll go find a pencil…

I took his motel address and room number before hanging up. I, than, got back to feather who was still waiting on the other line.

Hey, you there?

Yes, what took you so long?

Amanda is dead.

What?

I explained everything to her and we both teleported near the commissariat. Jonathan was waiting in the interrogation room. He was visibly in shock, he was shaking and he kept twisting his sleeve. When we asked him what happened he answered.

It… It was a dog…

Did you see it?

Yes.

So, no hellhound.

Can you describe it to us?

Jonathan stood silent, shaking more.

Big… scary…

We waited for another adjective, but Pace just looked at us silently.

That's all?

I… I must have imagined the rest… I couldn't be.

Just tell us what you saw.

He didn't answer.

Why don't you just start from the beginning?

He took a deep breath and calm down a little.

I enter in my house around, seven. We watched a movie… and went to sleep.

Did you notice any strange behaviour in your wife attitude? Or anything else weird?

No, at least not until later… I woke up in the middle of the night and Amanda wasn't there… So, I got up and… I found her in the kitchen… she was crying… When I ask her if she was okay, she practically faint of surprise… She hug me and… she look like she was about to tell me something important… Something about Edwards.

I looked at feather and feather looked at me, we both knew what she was about to say to her husband.

But, than she looked at something that was behind me, I turned around… and I saw it.

Pace was now looking at the wall, like if he was seeing it all over again.

A big red wolf. It had black wild eyes starring at us. Its claws were rattling against the floor… and it had this… this dragon skull or whatever over his head… it was so big... it could have been a bear for all I know… It just stood there… and than it was too much... Amanda screamed and the beast just jumped on us. We ran, but… you know… it just was so fast. It smashed Amanda against the wall and he bit her arm, she screamed. Than, it just… it just turn around and face me. It stared at me; I could hear my heart beating in my chest… But it just leaved…

It didn't attack you?

Pace looked at me.

No… As soon as he leaved, I ran to Amanda… She seemed okay… It was just a bite after all… but than… she started screaming and screaming and screaming and screaming and screaming… and… there was so much blood… her heart…

And than he burst into tears.

I loved her so much!

Evangeline and I leaved him alone to go talk.

So, big red dog whose bite can make people's heart incinerate. What the hell is that?

Said feather.

I don't know… but…

I gasp as I realize something.

The dragon skull!

Yes, what about it?

We're hunting a blood guard!

A what?

I remember having a chat with a group of demon that were specialise into that kind of magic. It's an animal spirit. It can be anything; a bear, a cat, a tiger, but they are always wearing a skull. Actually, wait I think I took note, somewhere.

I teleported to my house, took my notebook, and than re-teleported in front of Evangeline.

There. I said as I opened my pocket book and reed different note. They all kill differently, but one bite from them is enough to kill… pretty much anything… If you summon one it will obey to you and protect you against any possible danger, but when you summon any Blood Guard you have to link yourself to it, it's the only safe way to be sure that it will never turn on you… So, what if Jonathan's grandma summoned one of those and asked it to protect her family, but when she died the wolf just start attacking anything that was a danger to her grandson?

But Edward and Amanda wouldn't have hurt him.

Not physically, but they were a treat to his happiness. Amanda was about to reveal to him that she had slept with his best friend, she forced it to act… It must have been out of control since grandma died…

Okay, how do we kill it?

Hum… I don't know… but maybe Mike does.

I'll call him.

Evangeline took her phone and composed Mike number. They talk for like a minute and I heard her explaining our theory. Finaly she said:

Okay, we'll meet you there.

Then she hung up.

So?

Yeah, he thinks that you're right.

I smiled. Always nice to be told that you're right.

Does he know how to kill it?

Yes, actually. There's a sigil, an incantation and an iron knife. He said he got all of those at his place, but… we got to find a way to beckon him into the trap…

I sighed and stood silent, than nodded and said:

Okay, let's do this. You go meet Mike and I'm gonna bring this doghead to you.

What, no.

I looked at her, surprise.

What? I capture Jonathan bring him at Mike's place and there we'll torture him, doggy will show.

I tough she would be satisfied, but something still seemed to be bugging her. I ridiculous though suddenly hit me.

You're not actually worrying about me, are you?

She looked at me and chuckled.

You're joking, right?

Good. Than, I'll be going. See you at Mike's place.

I teleported without asking for Evangeline's opinion. But, I still took time to suit up before going to my meeting. Making deal without proper clothing just felt wrong, you know? So I put a black overcoat with a red scarf and a red belt. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled, it was good to look like me again.

Let's do this.

I teleported directly into Jonathan's house. Poor little thing, it has been so long since I had fun, that I was just dying to scare him to death. Jon was seating at his table, a beer on his right hand. His face was expressionless but I could see that he had cried a lot today. I stand against the wall and gently cough. Jon turned around surprised, he got up and I saw on his face that he was just as much scared as confused to found me in his house.

What are you doing here?

You're really not lucky, isn't it? Everyone you love… Everyone you care about just seems to have leaved you.

… What are you doing here?

He repeated, but less frighten.

I'm here to help you, Jonathan… What if I told you that there was a way to bring everyone back?

He chuckled, but he was visibly angry and disgusted at me.

You have no right to say something like that. They're all dead and there's nothing that could never bring them back. Now, get out of my house before I call the cops.

He sat back and took a slip of beer. I walked till I was just in front of him and I said in my most imposing voice:

There's nothing _natural_ that can bring them back.

What are you saying-

He looked at me and I turned my eyes red. He almost screamed as he got away from me, making fall the couch on his way. He only stopped once he had put what he probably considered to be a safe distance between him and me.

It's impossible! ... What are you?

I'm a Demon.

He looked at me, incapable of saying anything.

I know, I know, not exactly has satanic looking as one could think, but… If I was wondering around with a big red fork and two twisted horn, I think I would have some problems.

I looked at him.

Are you okay? I'm sorry; I didn't want to scare you.

What do you want?

I think I've been pretty clear on that point… I want to help. I'm going to reunite you with all the people you liked and who died in the last two week. You could be with your family again, wouldn't you like that?

And you're going to do that… just like that?

Well, of course I can't really just make them pop out of nowhere. I'll need your help to do so.

My help.

Yes… see it as a deal. I you found back everyone you love, the people you care about and who are practically your whole life and in exchange… In ten year or when you will die, your soul will be mine.

You want my soul?!

… Yes. But you will be with them again! See, the question is not really does it really worth your life, but what will your life be worth if you don't save them? Will you be able to forgive yourself knowing that if, right here and right now, you say yes to me, you could save them… You know, refusing to save someone is at least as bad as killing them yourself… don't you think?

He hesitated a second and I stood quiet. He was about to say yes, after hundreds of years of deal and pact, I can tell when someone is going to say yes.

Okay. So how do we proceed?

I was about to told him, when I heard growling. There wasn't a second to waste, I practically jumped on him and kissed him. I was hearing it approaching, damn it. I let him go, he was visibly chocked by what just happen (but I don't think that it was in the wrong way) and as the blood guard smashed the door I teleported, leaving the angry wolf crashing into the floor at the exact place we were standing a second ago. I and he appeared outside a crappy motel.

What the hell just happen?!

Screamed Jonathan.

We teleported so we could escape the angry wolf thing that want to kills anyone who get near you. It's the thing who killed your best friend, boss and just yesterday your girlfriend.

What..?

Don't worry, we'll stop him. But you must never talk about our deal or else you might die sooner than you think.

He stayed silent, too confused to say anything.

Just go with it. Don't worry, you'll just have to stand and look pretty and by the end of the week I can promise you that you'll be with your family again. So shut up, listen to what me and my friends will tell you and don't ask any other stupid question, okay?

Okay…

Now, let's get inside before this red blood find out where you are.

I took a small crumple piece of paper and I read the inscription that was written on it '112''. I walked toward the 112's door and knock one time before opening it. Inside Mike was threatening Evangeline with an angel knife. I immediately got my own angel blade out of my pocket and ran toward Mike, but something stopped me. I look at the ceiling and saw a devil trap. I took a deep breath.

You must be kidding me.

What's happening?

Asked Jonathan. Mike was about to answer but I cut him.

What did I said about stupid question?

I turned back at the hunter and said:

What gave it all away?

Annie.

Your sister?!

Asked feather.

She didn't trust you and she went investigating. She quickly discovered that you weren't who you were.

And where is she now?

Right here.

I turned around to found Annie who apparently just arrived. She closed the door behind her and rejoined her sibling. I sighed.

It was almost perfect, red-eye demon, summoning a blood guard to make your kill, instead of a hellhound, and even disguising yourselves as hunter to gain the trust of real hunter, really well done. Even getting an angel to work for you.

I had to concentrate myself not to laugh at the fact that both hunters were thinking that I was the actual master mind and that Evangeline was only my sidekick, which, even if not too far from the truth, made Evangeline frowned in a priceless way.

How did you know?

I put a spell bag on you when we first met. I heard everything that you two said.

Great, hunters AND witches… I hate witches. Feather search her pocket and rapidly found the hex bag in question, but I couldn't found mine… must have been in my other clothes that I let at my house.

Everything until you switches your clothes.

She added like she was reading my mind. She, than, turned towards feather and asked:

But what I still can't understand is how; a demon and an angel can possibly work together. Seriously, aren't you guys supposed to kill each other?

It's along story.

Said feather.

Right. Well it is about to end right here and now.

Said Annie… I suddenly realized something and my heart start beating faster.

So… your plan is to kill us?

Basically… yes.

So… you don't really know how to _**kill**_ a blood guard…?

Well, no, but if you're dead it won't matter.

You got to let me out of here. Now.

I said stressed.

You don't really thing that we will…

KNOCK.

We all turned to face the door. Another loud KNOCK resonated inside the motel room making the wooden door cracked.

Kill them now!

Mike tried to kill Evangeline, but at the last second she let herself fall on the ground, the angel blade swung into the air and Feather kicked it with her feet. It fell on the ground and Mike and the angel ran toward it, trying to grab it before the other did. Annie was about to go help her brother, but at this exact moment the door broke down and was project to the ground with a phenomenal strength. The floor cracked and the devil trap that was holding me broke. I immediately got my knife out and prepared to attack whatever had the bad idea to come near me. The wolf just stood a second, like if he was hesitating to attack me now that I was arm. He was red, like blood red. He had some kind of goat skull over his head, except this skull had pointy teeth and it was too big to be a goat skull. He had some similitude with hellhound, but he looked stronger and more… steady. Kind of like a warrior who had done this a billion time before, it knew the tune and how to dance to it. I looked away for a fraction of second, to see if Evangeline was alright, she seemed to be kind of busy. I felt something jumping on me. Of course, the blood guard attacked me, I felt stupid. Its claws lacerated chest, at this moment I knew that the human I was possessing died, though I didn't really had time to concentrate on this fact. I spiked my blade into the wolf's troth and some kind of really dark red glue, who I supposed was the blood guard's blood, came out of the wound and soiled my clothes and myself. I had nausea and I had to fight against the strong envy to puke that suddenly attacked me. The wolf seemed surprise by my attack and he loosen his grip on me. I jumped on the occasion and quickly teleported myself at the other side of the room. The blood guard made a few step towards me, his dead empty gaze fixed on me gave me the chill. Suddenly, like if he had heard something, he turned around and looked at Jonathan, near him there was Evangeline; her angel blade in her hand and the knocked out body of Annie. Apparently, the blood guard decided that she was now the biggest threat to his master and he ran towards her. I was about to help her, but Mike almost hit me with an angel blade.

Hey, watch out! That thing can kill me!

I shouted. I smiled when I saw that even if he was trying to hide it. He was founding it funny. I tried to cut him, but he avoided the hit and answered back, letting a red mark on my shoulder. I let a groan as I felt the burn where the blade sliced. I lift my hand, enough already! I'm not demon number three who got kill by the first hunter it meets! I used my power and made him dropped his blade and before he could only though about trying to get it back, I smashed him against the wall.

Come on! You see that we're not controlling this thing! Help us beat it before it beats us!

I told him, he seemed to hesitate a bit, but, before he couldn't even try to say anything, Feather's voice got our attention.

Baal!

I looked at the angel; she was barely holding back the wolf, pushing against his skull horns. The blood guard was barking angrily and was getting closer and closer as Evangeline was stuck up against the wall. I was about to go help her, when I stopped. This damn thing had Evangeline's angel blade shoved inside its head and it wasn't even dead. What the hell was I supposed to do against that? I tried to think to something. Quick! My gaze suddenly stopped against Jon. I sighed… Damn it. I threw my knife into the air, it flew inside the room and finally land in a beautiful _**``Sling``**_ into Jonathan's head. His face froze into an expression of surprise and incomprehension, before it fell on his knees and, than, on the ground. The beast immediately stopped attacking feather; it gave a look to the body before it fades into nothing, just like a mirage. If it wasn't for the claw marks and the broken door, we could have believe that all of it has only have been in our head. Feather looked at me, visibly breathless.

How did you know that if you killed him the bloody guard would just… disappear?

I could have answer that: I thought that if the blood guard didn't have anything to protect he would just leave or that I only wanted to closed the deal I had made with Jonathan before leaving… I said that I was going to ``Reunite him with his family``, I've never say that I was supposed to bring them back to life! Just that he would see them again… I mentally sigh, even if I wouldn't hesitate to leave feather behind if the need came to, I kind of got used to her…Of course, I didn't say any of those things, instead I just answered:

I took a shot.

You took a shot!? What if it hasn't worked?!

I… I don't know… but it was better than nothing.

She closed her eyes a second, before smiling of discouragement.

Demon.

Angel.

I answered like if it was a reflex and it made me smile too. Once we got our breath back, we turned around towards the two hunters. Annie was still knocked out and Mike was looking at us quietly. I let feather decide of their fate… I didn't really care.

Do you still think that we are the one who were controlling the wolf?

Mike looked like he was biting his tongue.

I recognize that we were wrong.

Evangeline turned her back to Mike and talked to me silently enough so that the hunter couldn't hear us.

We can't kill them, it will bring other hunter.

I sighed.

Even if I hate to say it, you're right… So, what do we do?

She stood quiet a moment, but I saw that she already had an idea.

What is it?

We could make them swear not to talk about us to anyone.

And you think they will out of the goodness of their heart?

Well… you could make some kind of arrangement with them? I mean, deal are you thing right?

Yes, they are. But do you seriously believe that two hunter don't know better than making deal with demon? I mean, not every hunter is as desperate and dump as the Winchester.

Yeah… you're probably right.

I know I am. Couldn't you just erase their memory?

No, they would wake up with no memory of their hunt and you think that they won't try to find back the guys who erased their memories? … but, I could erase from their memories our names and our faces, they would remember the hunt, a demon and an angel, but no way to identify us.

That's good… Okay, let's do this…

We turned back to Mike and her sister.

Listen buddy, I said, I think we found an accommodation that would make everyone happy…

Mike didn't say anything, but I saw that he was listening.

So, my friend the angel is going to erase our faces and our names and any other private information concerning ourselves from your and your sister's memories. In exchange, we will not kill you and you will not try to hunt us down. And we'll even heal your injuries!

How do I know you won't erase anything else?

Why the hell would we? We're not interested into your memory collection.

Answered Feather. Mike's still seamed sceptical so I had:

Trust me; it's a good deal… Beside it's not really like if you were in the position of making any decision.

Fine. But if I ever see you again, I'll kill you.

Fine with me. What do you think feather?

It's fine with me too.

Feather arrived and put two of her finger on mike's forehead and he fell asleep. I let him peacefully fall on the ground, dragging back my mojo. She, than, do the same with Annie, but since she was already asleep the only visible effect on her was to heal the few hits she took during her fight with Evangeline. After doing so, feather turned and looked at me.

You owe me a week of homework.

I chuckled, but it was a forced and tired chuckle.

Next time I'm bored and that I want to go hunt a monster in the U.S.A just slap me in the face please.

It will be my pleasure.

I was about to turn around when she stopped me.

\- What?

\- Do you want me to heal this?

I looked down and realize that I was still bleeding. I shrugged.

\- Guess so.

She touched my forehead and I felt a strong burn. I walk back surprise.

\- You're welcome.

I looked down again; my wounds were gone like if they had never existed. When I looked up, Evangeline was already gone

I walk towards John's dead body and took back my knife from his skull. I looked at the two hunters, lying on the door. It was a good play that they made… and yet we won… I was starting to think that Evangeline and I were making a better team that neither of us would actually admit. I finally teleported back to my own house, and simply lay down on my bed. I will write the hunt in my journal later… I deserved a break.


	6. Mudblood

It was noon, and I was sitting outside my house watching the rising sun and its colour. I had a cup of tea in my left hand and a poptart in my right hand. It was quiet. Peaceful. It's not in hell that you can found moment like those, I'm telling you.

Hey.

Hey.

I answered back to Feather who was walking up the road. We had decided to meet this weekend to finish the Stranger Things series. We've been doing this for a while now and I was beginning to think that exile wasn't that bad. She sat next to me and we talk for a moment when my gaze suddenly came across one of the road nearby. I made eye contact with a guy who was apparently taking a walk. We both froze. He was a demon and judging by his face he knew exactly who I was too. I got up and he teleported away. I bit my tongue. This was bad. Really bad. I looked around, there was no one else. I put my hand one my head. What was I supposed to do?! Maybe it was just some run away? But it was probably working for some other demon, probably Abaddon. If so, he must be reporting to her at this very moment. It's only a matter of time before she arrives and kills everything in her way. I should run.

Hey! What the heck are you doing?

I turned back and looked at Evangeline who had apparently been trying to get my attention for a while.

There… There was a demon.

What?!

She got up too and she started looking for the demon in question.

He's gone. He teleported.

Did he saw you?

… Yes. We can't stay here anymore.

Wait, no! It's only one demon, we could deal with it.

We could, but if he ever work with Abaddon, who do I need to remember you is an un-killable Knight of bloody hell, you can be sure she's already know about it and she's coming our way as we are speaking! So, excuse me but I'm leaving this place now.

I ran back inside my house and took my scarf and coat, Feather followed me inside.

Where would you even go?

Ireland? Mexico? The Pole North? I don't care; I'm not staying here any longer than I need to. I'll found a new place and this time it'll be angel and demon proof…

I teleported near the lake were I had buried all my personal stuff. Feather was still right behind, she looked around a bit surprise at where we teleported, but she quickly turned her attention back to me.

\- And I'm just supposed to tag along?!

I took my compass and put it in my pocket, along with some money. I was all packed and ready to leave, I looked at Feather.

You can't stay here. Abaddon will make you talk about me and than she will make me talk about Crowley.

And if I say no what are you gonna do kill me?!

I stayed silent a moment, making her understand that it was indeed an option.

You're kidding right?

... I took my angel blade. Suddenly a bunch of angel appeared from nowhere. I walked back, shocked. One of the angel teleported rights behind me and in an agile hit he made me dropped my weapon. I didn't have time to react that another angel punched me three in the face so hard I fell on the ground. Blood was dripping from my nose. I was about to get up, when I felt cold metal slipped against my troth. I looked angrily at the angel who was holding the knife and I spit the blood that was filling my mouth. He groan and than grabbed my hair, forcing me to stay completely still. Evangeline gaze was drifting from me and the angels. She was visibly as shocked as I was.

Adonael?! W-what are you doing?

I looked at the so called Adonael and I recognize the angel that was in Evangeline's nightmare back when we were hunting the Baku.

You were about to loose it.

He said making a quick head movement in my direction.

No, I…

Anyway, we do not require your spying ability anymore.

She was spying on me? I felt betrayed, but I also didn't understand why. Why would a bunch of angel spied on me?

We've got another mission for you. You won't have to frequent that sort of thing again.

It's funny; I almost forgot how much angels I hated angel.

What are you gonna do with her?

Feather asked.

We'll tell you everything in the right time, but for now…

Adonael made a sign to the angel who was holding me and he teleported me away. The angel and I arrived in a room full of torture instrument, the whole floor was a devil's trap and in the center a unique seat craved with all sorts of sigils.

Well, this looked cosy.

The angel didn't pay attention; he quickly and abruptly tied me to the chair. I tried to resist, but the only thing it get me was another hit. I grunted.

What now? You're going to torture me with all those pretty tools? I should warn you; this isn't my first rodeo.

The angel turned around and walked away.

Hey! What are you gonna do?!

He closed the door leaving me alone in the dark.

… Great.

I have been on that chair for what seems to me like an eternity. Staying silent for the most part, thinking without any possibly of acting. This wasn't healthy for me. I was about to begin thinking that the angel just decided to keep me just in case and that I would be rotting in this place for the rest of my eternity when the door opened again. I was forced to look away blinded by the light, but when my eyes got used to it I could saw the same angel that cage me coming inside my room. Except, this time he wasn't alone. He was dragging a human tied on a wheel chair, the human also had an improvise muzzle.

What's this? A gift?

The angel looked at me, sight and walk towards one of the table of the room.

Come on! I'm really feeling like I'm talking to a wall right now! One or too words…. You're not deaf, are you?

Shut up. How's that for an answered?

He said before putting a muzzle over my mouth. I looked at him offended. What the hell, dude?! As time went by and the more I felt frustrated. I had lost every liberty I ever had and I couldn't stand the fact that I was helpless to whatever was about to happen. I saw the angel take a syringe and collected the human's blood before walking to me. I tried to broke my bond as I saw him approaching, menacing me with the syringe. This was bad. Really bad. I tried to get away from him, but it was useless and I felt the needle pierce trough my flesh and the human blood spread through my vein. It was surprisingly cold. I looked at the angel with a face that demanded explanation but he ignored me. Instead, he repeated the action three other times. After that, he just walked out, leaving me and the human alone. I turned my head as much as I could in direction of my cellmate, he seemed scared and lost. An idea immediately popped into my head. I looked at the human, than at my pocket in which I still had my demon blade. I looked back at the human, whom frown. I looked down again. And again. And again. After the third time, the human _finally_ looked down and he must have realised what I was trying to say, because he started making small jump with his chair in my direction. I quickly looked at the door, afraid that some angel would hear the noise, but it seemed that we were okay. At least for now. The human finally arrived near me, he tried to stretch out his arm towards my pocket, but it was too low. I tried to help, but I really couldn't move. He jumped once again and leaned toward the knife and right when he was about to grabbed it, the whole chair fell down against mine. And before I could even realise it I was stuck, my face on the floor tied to a chair in a devil trap with a bloody idiot! I angrily tried to replace my chair, but it was hopeless. We stayed like this for an hour. In the mean time I thought about what happened with Feather. I felt strange. I tried to think about something else, but it kept coming back. She has been very nice to me, and I betrayed her. Many time. I lied. She was my friend and now I've lost her because of my selfishness … I frown. I… Was I crying? The angel walked back in the room. I immediately tried to hide my face, to wipe my tears, but I was still tied.

What th- ?

Mr. Angel walked up to us and he put us back in our place. He took my knife and put it in his pocket. He looked for another weapon, but I didn't had any.

You idiots really tough you could escape? Even if you managed to leave this room there's still be a dozen armed angels waiting for you! The only thing that will come out of this would be my boss punishing me.

I slightly leaned my head to the left, making him understand that it would already be that. He didn't laugh and I think he was even angry. But suddenly his expression changed. He walked toward me and leaned over. I tried to get away from this creep as much as I could, even though it was hard with the big cuff on my neck. He slipped his hand on my cheek and he picked up one of my tears. He laughed.

It's working.

He walked towards the syringes and he quickly started the same ritual he was doing earlier. I waited for him to be done, helpless. When the injection began, I was expecting to feel the same thing as the last time, but this time the blood was so hot it was burning me. I screamed. And as it was running trough my veins, my hate that as been with me every single moment from the moment I left hell, started melting, crumbling. And with it gone I felt... emptiness. An immense gap like I've never felt before, but also calm. It was so intense that I couldn't hold back my tears. The second and third injection hurt less physically but was harder mentally. Emotion started bursting from my very soul, nostalgia, happiness, sadness, love and guilt, emotion I even forgot about. The angel gave me a fourth injection. My red eyes disappeared. I couldn't stop crying, I felt so alive and yet I wanted to die again.

I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry… I'm sorry… I've never wanted this…

The angel didn't seem to care about me and I wasn't blaming him. He cut his left hand with my knife and said:

Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus. Hanc animam redintegra, lustra! Lustra!

He put his hand over my mouth and my skin burned. A bright light pierce trough my soul and than it was over. I felt weak.

It worked…

The angel smiled.

I've got to go tell Adonael… but first.

He took my knife and cut the human throat, he than walk toward me. I looked at the shinning blade and I stand completely still. He was about to kill me when an angel blade killed him first. He fell on the ground and I could see his murderer. Evangeline?! She freed me.

What are you doing here?

She looked stress and blood was dripping from a wound on his neck.

I'm saving your dump ass.

She said as she grabbed my hand and start running. I looked back shocked at the still unbroken demon's trap. How did I just walk out of this?! Evangeline brought me back to reason as she gave me an angel blade.

What are you doing we can't stop now!

I shook my hand and started running without looking back. Surprisingly, there wasn't a single angel on our way.

\- Where's everybody?!

\- Abaddon came, probably for you! The angels are fighting her on the other side of the building! Now shut your mouth and run!

We quickly arrived outside, but we didn't stop.

Why aren't you teleporting?!

I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP!

Sorry.

After a few minute, I started to slow down, I was exhausted. There's an emotion I didn't missed. I felt my heart beat getting faster as my lungs were trying to get enough oxygen for my whole body. Something suddenly caught my attention, there was a car parked on the side of the road.

Look!

I said as I pointed towards the car. We ran towards it and as we got closer I saw that the keys were still in the contact. Thank God (and yes, I see the irony). Evangeline broke the car's window and unlocked the doors. She took the driver place and I hesitate a moment.

Have you ever drive a car before?

Of course! Now get in!

I sit down and she started the car. She pressed the gas pedal, but the car didn't moved. I looked at her as she tried to understand why the car wasn't moving. I moved the gear shift to the position drive, without saying anything.

Oh, yeah! That thing!

She started clumsily driving the car.

I really think I should be the one to drive.

No! I'm okay I just forget.

You're being really childish right now and…

I leaned over as I tried to untie her seatbelt, but she pushed me away.

Just let me drive! We're not going nowhere like this!

I said am FINE!

And I say you're not! Jus-

-Hey! Back off, I'm driving!

We started fighting, when suddenly a guy, who was apparently sleeping in the car until then, rose up. Evangeline and I started screaming, Feather did a sudden movement to the left and the car ended up its course into a tree. I felt my body flying trough the window and before I could even realised what happened I ended up unconscious.

I woke up a few hours later, I was all fuzzy… and my head was hurting like hell. I opened my eyes and I tried with difficulty to focus on my surrounding. It took me a few other second before I was able to see properly. I was in some kind of bedroom? I would have said that it was a motel's room, but even a motel's room has more decoration. This looked like a WW2 bunker. I got up, and realized that someone had bandaged my injuries. I remembered what happened and I sighed loudly. Evangeline came back for me… Where is she? I walked toward the only door of the room and tried to open it, but it was locked from the outside. I step back. Surely, she must still be alive. After all, I am… I knocked on the door and shouted for someone to come. It took a moment before the door opened. I wasn't expecting anyone to show, so when the door opened up, I blanched and almost fell on the ground. But this was nothing compare to the feeling I had when I saw who opened the door. Sam freaking Winchester. He frowned at me, visibly not understanding my strong reaction.

You… okay?

He finally said. I wanted to answer, but the words seemed to collapse in my throat.

Can you talk?

After a few second of me trying to talk I weakly said:

Yes.

Good… Are you're bandages okay?

Yes… I… They're fine. But… I… Is… Is my friend okay?

The one that was with you? Yes, she is talking with my brother right now.

Great.

I said hardly hiding the fact that I was terrified. Sam quickly explained me that the car me and feather decided to steal was in fact Castiel's (In all the bloody car in the world of course it would be his) and when they realized that their friend wasn't answering anymore, the two brothers went looking for the fallen angel.

Well… it was very kind of you to help me and my friend…. But why didn't you just drop us at the nearest hospital?

Well, you were both caring an angel blade and for all we knew you could have been trying to kidnap Cass.

I laughed. What a beautiful crappy day.

Trust me, if I knew that this car was Castiel's I would never ever even get in it.

So, what are you exactly? You're not an angel or a demon, but… you seemed very young to be a hunter.

I'm not a demon… or an angel…

He frowned.

And you know this because...

Well we threw holy water at you and the angel blade didn't seem to hurt you that much.

Of course. Sorry, it must be the accident. I still feel dizzy.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!? What the HECK did this BLOODY angel do to me!? I… I'm not a demon anymore? I…

You okay?

I closed my eye. Now was not the time to think about this. If anything I should be happy this happened because otherwise I would probably be dead by now. Killed by a bloody Winchester… I don't feel very good, right now.

Yeah… just dizzy. Like I said. You were saying?

I was asking you who you were and how you ended up here.

… My name is… Barbara. I'm… sixteen. And I'm a hunter.

At sixteen?!

… Yes… It runs in the family.

So, you have like a father or a mother hunter somewhere near here?

No. It's only me and Evangeline… She's my best friend… We were hunting down what we thought was a demon when suddenly it was a freaking civil war between an angel's and a demon's gang.

Yes, we went back to that place and there were a lot of demons and angels' remain… It looked like a big fight… I can't believe that you're only sixteen! I mean you're not even old enough to drink!

NO! MY PRECIOUS ALCOHOL!

It doesn't make it easier, that's for sure…

There suddenly was a weird sound and I realised, surprised, that it was my belly making me understand that I was hungry. Sam smiled and told me to follow me. We left the room and my glare slide across what I recognize as the men of letter logo engrave into the door itself and I felt that if something else came up today I would just faint. I walked behind the enormous mountain of flannel until we reached what seemed to be the kitchen. Sam made me some kind of sandwich and eating it really made me feel better.

SAM!

I turned in the direction of the voice.

I'm here Dean!

Dean Winchester walked into the room he looked at his brother than at me than back at his brother.

What are you doing? I taught we were supposed to keep them from coming out of the rooms?

She was hungry and she's just a kid! What's the worst that could happen?

I looked at Dean and swallowed my bite.

Can I go see my friend now?

The two brothers looked at each other awkwardly. Dean led me to another room, when he opened the door I could saw Evangeline and Castiel just… standing on the other side. I went to Feather, but I suddenly stopped myself. Was I supposed to hug her? I mean, I threatened to kill her and than she saved my life. I was in the wrong. I wanted to apologize, even though it's probably not the kind of thing you can just apologize for it. I wanted to ask her why she saved me and ask what the angel did to us exactly, but in no way I could have talk about it in front of the Winchester. I felt awful and I could feel the tears coming. No! Not now! I don't if I could have held the tears any longer if Dean didn't broke the mood by saying:

Huh, awkward.

Before we could say anything, Sam gently pat his brother's shoulder as he walked outside the room. Dean looked at Sam and he understood that he wanted to talk to him alone.

Okay, hum… Cass, watch them.

Cass opened his mouth as he wanted to protest, but the older Winchester had already closed the door behind him. The angel groaned and than looked at us. Castiel wasn't at all like I imagined, far from the disobedient angel who once became God, he remembered me more of an awkward potato in a trench coat. After an uncomfortable moment of starring silently I said:

So… sorry for your car.

Cass sighed.

It's okay. Dean fixed it pretty rapidly.

More silence. I suddenly remarked that Dean's angel had some bandages on his arm and one patch on the neck.

Are those from the car accident?

… Yes.

Couldn't you just heal it with…. Well your angel power thingy.

Castiel took a more frustrated tone, but I felt that his frustration was concentrate towards the situation more than by my comment.

Well, I would have healed my wounds and yours if I haven't lost my grace.

… What?

It's a long story. In short, I'm not an angel anymore.

I looked at Evangeline and I saw that she too had cuts and wounds; I also remembered that she hasn't teleported since all that stuff with Adonael. Evangeline starred at me and lightly moved her head. Her face was screaming "this is what happened to me!". My face shifted to one expression of perplexity to another.

… What?

Castiel looked at me and frown.

You already said that. Perhaps the damages to your brain were more important than anticipate.

No, that's just how she is in general.

Replied feather, while looking at me, satisfied at her reply. It was at this moment that the two brothers came back.

Hey, so we talked about it and you're free to go.

Said Dean. Feather and I looked at each other with the same question in mind; "to go where?"

What is it?

Asked Sam.

Huh… We don't really have a place to go.

Answered Evangeline. Sam looked at his brother.

No! No! This is not happening! They are not staying here.

Well, we can't just drop them in the middle of nowhere!

And we can't keep them in here alone all day with all the mojo crap that's in here, and not to mention the freaking king of hell! Sam! This isn't a good idea!

I'm sorry, the king of hell?

Don't worry; he's stuck in the dungeon.

Said Castiel. I tried to calm the Hell down as the conversation continued.

Dean. They're hunter kids and they're alone, imagined if dad died in one of his hunt when we had their age.

There was a dramatic silence as the two brothers just starred at each other.

Fine. But this only last until we found them somewhere else to stay.

Dean looked at us, and said:

Sammy will show you your rooms.

And after tapping over Sam's back he left the room. Me and Evangeline went to our room and briefly said goodnight to each other. I closed the door behind me and as soon as I was alone, I felt all energy leave me. I slide down the door and sat on the floor. I pass my hand over my face and I felt the tears covering my eye. I didn't care; no one was here to see it after all. I probably should have got up and at least sit on my bed, but it felt like it was impossible. What the hell happened to me? I slide my hand on my forehead and it was unruffled; no horn, no scar, just skin. I felt the memories from my past, trying to reach out for me. All the horrible things that I did were screaming at me and tearing me apart from the inside. I thought that I would never find sleep, but in the end my human body took over and I couldn't do anything else than slowly loose consciousness.


	7. A Moose, a squirrel and a Unicorn

I opened my eyes and groaned. I slept on the floor and I could feel every muscle in my body screaming of pain. I got up with difficulty and looked around me. I still had difficulty to accept what had happen. Even though I was in pain, I felt better than yesterday. Sleeping seemed to have cleared my mind, at least a little. I looked at the bathroom that was directly linked to my room and I entered it. It was pretty basic, a toilette, a bath/shower and a sink under a mirror. I looked at myself, my hair and my clothes were in a poor state. Some blood that was previously running down my bandage had dried and I had a mark on my face due to the pressure of my face against the floor. I groaned and looked at the shower. I took off my heavy vest and my scarf. I untied my boot and I whimpered as my foot was freed from the thick and dense fabric. Once deprived of any clothes I entered the shower and turned the valve. Water started running over me, it was cold but nice. I felt it slide on my skin, making my hair became heavier. The water watched away the dirt and the blood. I smiled. Even though I felt like I could have stayed in that shower forever, I got out after a few minute. The main reason was my stomach aching for a breakfast. Since I didn't have other clothes, I put back the same t-shirt and pants, but I let my vest, scarf and socks in my room. I looked at myself in the mirror before leaving. When I arrived in the main room I saw Evangeline, Castiel, Sam and Dean standing near the exit. They looked sad.

What's happening?

They turned to me and I realized that I probably just interrupted something.

Cass is leaving.

Said Feather.

Leaving? Why?

It has already been decided. I shouldn't even have come back here.

You can come back when you want Cass.

Said Sam.

Yes. But I can't stay here.

I frowned, surprise. I thought that Castiel would never leave Sam and Dean.

Well… hum… I hope you don't have another accident…?

Gosh I suck at goodbye.

Thanks.

Sincerely, said Castiel. Everyone said their goodbye and Castiel left. I walk back to the kitchen made myself a peanut butter sandwich. Apparently, everyone had already eaten, so I just sat alone in the kitchen while Dean and Sam were talking in the main room. I think they were arguing over something. In the mean time, Evangeline came join me. I looked at her and she looked at me. She opened her mouth, but I interrupted her.

Wait! Before you say anything, I just want to say that I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry for everything I did and I understand that you're mad, I would be too and it's your right and I'm just… I was dump and selfish and I see it now. Just… I will never be able to make up for my action. So… I understand if you never want to see me again and…

Hey!

I looked at Feather who was starring back with big eyes.

I was just about to ask you if you slept well. If you really think that your betrayal is what's worrying me right now, you're off your rocker.

… What?

Feather raised her shoulders.

But, I threaten to kill you…

And I was spying on you for the dick who stole my grace.

I stayed open-mouth, confused.

So… you don't care?

Well… not exactly. I'm kind of mad, yes, but with all that happened, you're the only friend I still have.

I felt tears.

Oh, you're not seriously going to cry?

Sorry. I can't help it. Being human is… overwhelming.

I wiped my tears with my hand.

So! Hum… can you explain to me what did those angel do to us and why did they do it?

Evangeline took a deep breath.

Adonael and his followers where trying to cast a spell or something to destroy the one who cast every single angel out of Heaven. They told me that they needed me to follow you and I was reporting everything I knew to them. They were very vague about the reason for their interest with you, but I didn't insist. When they took you, they told me that there were only two last trials for the spell; to cure a demon and rip off the grace of an angel…

So… Are the gates of heaven open now?

She shook her head.

They were reciting the last spell when Abaddon came in. They never had the time to finish it and I doubt they will one day. Honestly, I even doubt that the spell would actually have work.

I lean my head on my left hand.

So… now, were human.

Yep.

What do we do?

That's an excellent question. I doubt that telling the Winchester would be a great idea. I could try to go back to Adonael's place. Maybe my grace is still there somewhere, though I doubt it.

Yeah… there's also the question of my brother who's apparently locked in a freaking dungeon.

There was a moment of silence then I said:

… If only we didn't took the car.

Yeah! Told me about it!

The crash was horrible.

You should have seen your face though!

I laughed.

I can't have been worst than your driving!

We laughed and it felt good. Like if a weigh was being pulled of from our shoulders. It was at this moment that we heard the front door opened and another voice coming from the main room. We got up and went investigate. A young Asian boy was talking with Sam and Dean, apparently complaining about how they wouldn't let him have some rest. When they saw Evangeline and I, the boys turned around and Dean introduce us.

Kevin, this is Barbara…

Lazarus.

And Evangeline….

Lafayette.

Barbara Lazarus and Evangeline Lafayette, seriously? What's wrong with Smith or Williams?

We raised our shoulder.

Winchester's not exactly common either…

Well, this is Kevin Tran. He's going to stay here for the day, while Sam and I go on a hunt.

What?!

Said Evangeline, Kevin and I.

That's why you wanted me to come back!? So I could baby-sit some girls who are almost the same age as me!? Guys! I told you that I needed tranquillity! That's why I left in the first place!

Said the Kevin.

Seriously? We've been trough a lot more worse than a day alone in a bunker warded against everythi-

Added Feather before Dean interrupted her.

That's enough! You stay here. We leave, and no one touches anything!

Dean grabbed his coat and left.

Come on, Sam!

He shouted to his brother. Sam had a little excuse movement, but he quickly left. There was an awkward moment as we looked at each other, silently. Kevin sighed and said:

I'm going in my room. Scream if you need anything.

And than he left.

So… what do we do now?

Asked Feather.

I think you should go look for your grace, but I recommend you take the bus. In the mean time… I think, I'm going to go see my brother…

You're not going to free him, right?

No. Of course not… I just… want to talk to him.

I don't think that's a good idea.

Look, I'll pay you the bus ticket and when you'll be back I will have made diner… He's my brother and I need to see if he's okay.

… Fine. But the diner is better to be good.

I smiled. I went to my room, picked up my coat and took some change inside the pocket for Evangeline. Once I explained her how bus worked she left and I found myself alone. I walked around for a moment, before I finally found where the dungeon was. It was located in some kind of storage room and hidden behind some mobile shelves. I pushed them and the moved away creaking.

Ah… I've got a visitor.

Crowley was sitting on a chair in the middle of an immense devil's trap. He had a collar linked to a chain and carved with sigils around his neck. I felt an ache in my chest when I saw the state of my brother and I wondered what I was expecting to find.

I don't think I ever saw your face… what's your name?

I didn't say anything.

What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?

… I shouldn't have come here.

I began to shut the door.

What? Leaving already? … If you saw moose and squirrel tell them that I want a more comfortable chair.

The door closed in a mechanical click and I quickly left the room, without looking back. Once I was out, I stopped and tried to get myself together. I was dying to help him, but that just wasn't an option. I walked away and I ended up outside. The fresh air filled my lungs and it felt good. I sat on the porch and listened to the bird for a moment. I stayed there waiting for the time to pass until I remember that I told Evangeline I would be the one to make dinner. I walk back inside the bunker and went to the kitchen. There wasn't much in the fridge and I realized that if I wanted to eat something that wasn't frozen I would have to go to the grocery store. I took what money I had left and was about to leave when I noticed that Kevin had left his room. He was now looking in a book and talking on the phone at the same time. Apparently it was the Winchester and Kevin was giving them details about a spell or something. The call didn't last and the Winchester hung up in his face. Kevin threw the phone on the table and let a loud sighed.

Hey.

I said so that he could notice that I was here.

Hey.

He noticed that I had my coat on and he asked me where I was going.

Oh, just getting some things for diner.

What things?

I was surprise at the question.

Hum, probably just some spaghetti and things to make some homemade sauce… not really much.

You want to make spaghetti?

Hum… y-yeah.

I don't even remember the last time I ate something that wasn't frozen or junk food. I'm driving you there.

With what car?

Dean told me there was a garage somewhere in here, filled with old car. I'll just get one from there.

There's a garage in this place?!

We left and got everything necessary; while we were out I also stopped and bought some clothes for me and Feather. Once we got back, I put the water to boil as Kevin was cutting some tomatoes for the sauce. It was weird. Cooking was such a… normal activity. After some time, a nice smell started emanate from the kitchen. I added the last ingredient to the sauce and was about to put the cover on the caldron, when Kev' stopped me.

What is it?

You forgot the salt.

… The salt…

The salt… It took some time for my brain to process the information, but I finally realized that I could now put salt on my food and it wouldn't burn me! I smiled and start pouring the salt on the sauce until Kevin stopped me before I completely ruined the meal. As the recipe was cooking, I played card with who I was about to learn was a prophet of the lord. He complained about how it hated it and how it felt good to get his eyes away from the stupid angel tablet. We had a good time. Not long after, Evangeline came back and as soon as she entered she said:

What is that delicious smell?

Spaghetti with handmade tomato sauce. I think it should be ready to eat now.

I served everyone and we started to eat. It was delicious! Salt, how could I lived without you!? And the others seemed to enjoy the food too, even though there was complain about the amount of salt. It was really nice. The phone rang and Kevin answered.

Hello? ... What do you mean it didn't work?

Kevin's frowned and got up.

Wait a minute I'll go look into it.

Kevin left and Evangeline and I were left alone.

So… did you found your grace?

No. Someone must have taken it. So, it's either in the hand of some surviving angel from Adonael gang or Abaddon have it.

Yikes.

Evangeline let out a loud sighed.

I don't know if I can take this much longer. Everything is just so slow! It took me more than twenty minute to just get to the place!

Yeah, get use to it.

And you, how did it go with your brother?

This time I was the one to sigh.

I saw him, but I didn't talk to him. He didn't know it was me. He never saw me in this vessel so… I really don't know what to do about him. It was so simpler when I didn't have any feelings, I would just have freed him and tadaa! End of the problems.

You won't free him, though.

Of course not. Stop worrying about that…

I finished my spaghetti and put my plate in the sink.

You know what we should do?

Asked Evangeline.

…Eat a desert?

No, we should read. There so many damn book in here that there must be something that can help us, right?

Can't hurt to try.

We cleaned up the kitchen and as we were about to leave, Kevin walked back in.

Hey, hum. I'm just gonna head back into decrypting the tablet… so… yeah, I'll be in my room.

And than he left. So, the tables in the library were free. That's where we went. We both took some book and we started reading. Some books were really fascinating, while other… well, let's say that the "Use for the Asphodel Flower vol.5'' wasn't all that exciting. We stayed like this for hours until Evangeline asked me:

What would happen if we found a location spell for angel… and than tried to locate me with it?

Well… it would tell you where you are?

Really? Cause I'm not an angel anymore. So maybe it could locate my grace?

… That's actually not that dump.

Yeah, thanks.

So, do you know any angel locating spell?

I was kind of hopping that you would.

Hum… not really. Maybe the Winchesters know one? We could ask them.

Yeah, why not tell them that you're a demon while you're at it?

Yeah… you're right.

We continued reading books for a while, but after some time we just started reading the same sentence over and over. So, we decided to go watch some netflix and eat some snack, but as the night passed we soon realized that if I we didn't got to bed right now we would probably just have fell asleep right there. So, we brushed our teeth… well, I brushed my teeth while Evangeline complained about how toothpaste tastes weird, and than we went in our respective bedroom. I walked in and opened the lights. They flickered for a second, but they quickly stopped. I frown, but since the temperature was normal I assumed that it was only what it was, flickering lights. I put on my pink dotted pyjamas and went to bed. I almost immediately fell asleep.


	8. Decrypt

I stretched and yawned. I took a sip of coffee and I smiled as the hot liquid flown down my throat… that came out wrong…

Hey.

I turned around, it was Sam.

Hey, look who came back from his hunting trip. Where's Dean-o?

Hum, sleeping. We came back late and he was driving, so he probably won't be up until noon.

Evangeline, who was patiently waiting for the coffee machine to make her coffee, looked at Sam and just said:

Café?

Hum, yes. Thanks.

Evangeline turned back and started pouring coffee inside two mugs. After breakfast, I decided to go take a walk, I put my hand inside my pocket and I frown as a felt a cold surface against my hand. I took the thing out of my pocket and looked at it. It was my old compass. Oh. I almost forgot about it. It was the only memory I had of the time I was human. I had burn the rest and made sure that every other thing that could remember me of my miserable past would be turn to dust, but for some reason, I couldn't get rid of the compass. It was painful to look at it, but it was also nice. I still remember the day Eloise gave it to me. We had just run away and we had lost everything. I couldn't have been older than ten and I was terrified. She turned to me and looked me right in the eye, she told me not to be afraid and that she would take care of me. She than gave me the compass and told me that as long as I had it I could always found my way back. I have kept it ever since. It broke a few years later, on the day I died. I was holding it when the floor disappeared under my feet. I was still holding it when the rope under my neck was strangling me. Dying was painful and slow. The rope didn't break my neck, I wasn't heavy enough. So I just struggle in the air while my lungs were burning and everyone was starring at me. My hands were tied and I couldn't scream. I was so afraid on that day, but I never let go of the compass. When I came back on earth, I went back to his village, but it has already been destroyed. I walked to the cemetery and started digging every unmarked grave of the cemetery until I found mine. Criminal don't have the right to have a proper gravestone. It took a long time, but it was necessary. I finally found my own corpse. It was really weird… I've never noticed how short I used to be. When I started putting my remains in a bag so that I could put them in a safer place (In case you didn't know, burning a demon's remain kills the demon) I've noticed that there was something inside my left hand… it was the compass. The needle was broken and the glass too, but still I kept it. I was there in the course of my thoughts, when I realized that I've left the bunker one hour ago, I've immediately turned around and head back towards the bunker. When I entered Kevin's head was buried inside some books while Sam was on the other side of the room, talking on the phone.

Hey, what's happening here?

I asked.

Oh, great, you're back. You can help us read this, now.

Said Kevin as he threw some heavy books at me. I looked at it for a second and than ask:

What am I supposed to do with this?

… Read it.

Said Sam. I looked at him and clarify myself.

Yeah, but what are we looking for?

Kevin hit a wall while deciphering the tablet, he couldn't translate it to English but he succeeds to translate it into some doodles.

He said as he pointed at some paper cover in draw and weird symbols.

It's not doodles it's some… proto-elamite cuniform.

I walked toward the "doodles" to realized that it was Elamite; a dead language. "I can read this." I suddenly realized. It was the language in which was written two of my favourites spell books. I was about to tell Evangeline about this when Sam said:

Okay, so… I think we should ask Crowley about this.

I shut my mouth.

What?

Asked Kevin, visibly unhappy with this.

Time is against us here, angels are killing one another while Abaddon and her followers are gaining more and more power… I mean, if he's sitting downstairs, it's exactly for that kind of situation.

Barbara, please help me here.

I looked at Kevin surprised that someone asked for my opinion.

Well… Honestly… I think that we don't risk anything at asking him.

Kevin groaned.

Whatever.

Sammy took one piece of paper and than headed towards the dungeon. I looked at him until he left the room.

Hey.

I turned around, Kevin was starring at me.

… Don't leave me read all of this by myself.

I groaned and started pretending to read the darn book.

By the way, where are Dean and Evangeline?

Oh, they left for a hunt or something.

Really…

I wasn't expecting Feather to leave for a hunt and even less with a Winchester, but I guess I can't really blame her for wanting to leave the bunker. I sat next to Kevin and we just read our books. After a while I took advantage of the fact that he was concentrate into his book to look at Kevin's face, he had pretty eyes. Sam came back a few moment later saying;

He's not gonna cooperate. At least not now.

So he can't read it?

I asked.

He says he can but when I told him to translate it, he rumple the paper and threw it at my face… I'll try again later.

I chuckled, but Sam's look quickly made me stop. I thought that he would stop starring at me but instead he said in a tone that I'm more use to see parents use:

Barbara, tell me you didn't talk to Crowley.

I stood silently, but I knew that my expression was screaming "guilty".

What?! Why would you do that?

Said Kevin visibly shocked.

I… don't…

I sighed, lying was useless, Sam wouldn't have asked me this if he didn't knew for sure that I had talk to my brother. Crowley must have told him about me.

I'm sorry it was stupid. I didn't even talk to him, I just…

Yeah, you were stupid. I let you stayed here and you go around doing the one thing you weren't supposed to do!?

… I'll redeem myself. I promise.

… Don't do anything like this again.

I nodded. Not long after Sam went back to Crowley's cell and came back with his condition

A phone call.

…That's all?

I asked.

Yeah.

And you're going to accept?

I think so, yes.

Seriously? You want to let Crowley communicate with Abaddon? A king and a power-mad knight of hell isn't enough for you? Want to throw a demonic team-up into the mix?

Said Kevin.

Crowley would never team up with Abaddon.

I suddenly bite my tongue, immediately regretting what I just said.

Why do you say that?

Asked the Winchester.

... Crowley's more of a builder and Abaddon… well she's just a brute. I can hardly imagined one or the other wanting an alliance with the other.

Yeah… I was thinking that to. I just can't picture Crowley working with Abaddon. He hates her too much.

I took a deep breath and tried to hide how much relive I was that Sam suspicion didn't last.

You said it. You can't trust him.

Said Kevin, deadly serious.

We don't have to. Look, Crowley's bound. We can end the call whenever we want. Even if he wanted to give Abaddon information, he has none to give her. He doesn't even know where the bunker is.

Continued Sam.

… He says he can decrypt the translation? What if he's lying?

… You're right. We're gonna need proof.

We went to the dungeon.

Well, look who's back.

Crowley looked at us one after the other.

Tell me moose, how many teenagers are in this bunker?

Sam didn't look amused. Without saying anything he walked towards the king of hell and handed him one sheet of paper cover in Kevin's translation.

What are these?

Crowley looked at Sam and said;

Ingredients.

More specific.

Ingredients for a spell.

He said as he pushed away the paper. Sam took a deep breath and pushed it back at Crowley. They both stared at each other for a moment, before Crowley finally looked down at the sheet and said:

Heart of a nephilim, Cupid's bow, grace of an angel.

Kevin made a few stepped into Crowley's direction and handed him over the rest of the translation.

And the rest.

He asked. Crowley looked at the young prophet and simply said:

Phone. Call… You'll get the rest when I get paid.

Sam and Kevin looked at each other, hesitating.

Now, said Crowley, who's gonna be a dear and open up a vein?

There was a small silence, before Sam said:

I'll get the syringes.

Than he left.

So, where did you come from?

Asked Crowley while looking at me. I was about to answered when Kevin stopped me.

Barb. Don't talk to him.

Barb? As in… Barbara?

I looked away.

That's none of your business.

Said Kevin.

Well, that's hardly fair, she knows my name and I don't know he-

Crowley. Shut up.

Said Kevin. Crowley looked surprised.

Pfiou… So much drama.

But after his remark he stayed silent. Sam quickly came back with the syringes and a bowl, but as he was about to stick the needle into his arm Crowley stopped him.

What?

Asked Sam, confused.

Not yours. His.

He said while looking at Kevin.

What difference does it make?

I've had yours. Stuck in here, you can't fault me for wanting a little variety.

No way!

Shouted Kevin.

What wrong, short round? Asked my brother. Afraid of needles?

No, I just have a policy of not giving blood to anyone who's murdered my mother.

I was surprised. I didn't know about this. Crowley didn't react, he simply responded:

I have nothing but time.

You're a dick.

Said Sam as he started to pack away the syringes.

Good luck with that translation.

Sam looked at Crowley but continued to pack; it was Kevin who stopped him. He took a syringe and without saying anything he plunged the needle into his arm. Crowley silently watched the red blood filling the cylinder and than being transferred into the bowl.

Inferni sectatores, nunc audite regem.

Said Crowley. Immediately after, the blood in the bowl began to boil.

Who is this?

Asked the voice, I looked at the blood shocked. I didn't think that I would still be able to understand the phone call. Usually, humans only hear some kind of whispers at best, but I could hear the demon talking on the other side.

This is Crowley. Connect me to-

I'm sorry I can't hear you properly. Who is this?

Crowley.

Sam frowned and my brother looked at him and said:

Bad connection.

I'm sorry, could you say that again?

Said the voice.

Crowley. Your king… If you don't connect me to Abaddon right away, I will be forced to-

Hum, just a second sir. I'll put you on hold.

Crowley sighed.

What happened?

Asked Sammy.

I've been placed on hold.

Answered Crowley, almost ashamed. Time passed and after a long moment Sam just turned to the king of hell and said:

How long does it take to transfer a demonic phone call?

Can it, moose.

Answer Crowley, visibly just as much irate from the waiting as all the others.

Crowley, you got your call.

Said Kev'.

Yeah, it's time.

Added Sam.

It's time when I bloody say it's time.

There was a swift sound and Crowley expression suddenly changed.

Hello, Abaddon.

He said in a totally different tone.

Crowley… how in the hell are you?

Crowley avoided the question by another.

How are the numbers?

You mean souls? I've managed to double on your projections… Now, how did I ever pull off such a feat?

Crowley took some time to think, before saying:

You're taking souls before their time.

The other seemed surprised at this, but I already knew that, because that bitch of hell take my souls before their time.

Voiding my contracts.

That's right. I'm taking it all down, brick by brick. It's over. The days of Crowley, the king of bureaucrats, are done.

…You ganky, putrescent, skanger! It may look like bean-counting to you, it may lack a certain adolescent flair, but my way… works!

Crowley was visibly mad.

You think you can control hell with chaos alone, without the support of those who are still loyal to me?!

No one's seen you in weeks; I hunted down the few who were still loyal to you. Including your sister. Last time I saw her, she was surrounded by angels, and last time I saw you, howdy and doody had you tied up nice and tight. Seems to reason, they've turned you into a kennel dog… How does it feel Crowley? To be the Winchesters' bitch?

I felt anger inside of me and I had to control myself not to start insulting Abaddon.

It's been fun indulging in your bluffs, but we both know you have no real authority left. No leverage, you have nothing to offer me. You have nothing.

Your way will backfire.

Crowley was calm and there was no emotion in his voice, but yet I could still feel the hate burning inside his eyes.

You. Will. Burn.

I can't wait.

The call ended and Crowley tossed the bowl away. Everyone was silent.

Crowley?

Asked Sammy.

Bring me the translation.

He simply said. When Sam seemed surprised Crowley added:

I keep my agreements.

Kevin quickly gave the rest of the translation and handed them over to my brother. Crowley began to read the instruction out loud. He didn't care about it and he visibly wanted to be done with this as quickly as possible.

Obtain the ingredients; heart, bow, grace. Blah, blah, blah… Mix until the smoke shall rise from the ashes casting the angel from heaven. Blah, blah…Oh…

Crowley gave the translation to Sam and said:

It's irreversible.

What?

Said Sam.

The spell can't be undone.

I took the translation and looked at it… He wasn't lying. The spell really was irreversible. I thought about Evangeline and wondered how she would react to this.

The new world order… we're stuck with it.

Continued Crowley. There was a moment of silence. Kevin was the first to leave. He looked upset and I can't really blame him. Sam sighed and just before leaving he told me:

Come on, let's go.

I looked at my brother before leaving, but he wasn't looking at me. He seemed depressed… I finally left and Sam closed the door behind us. Once outside, I looked at Sam and said:

You should call Dean and told him about what happened.

Hum… Yeah.

Sam went to the main room. I went to the kitchen and made some hot chocolate for me and for Kevin. He thanked me; I just raised my shoulders and said that it was nothing. The rest of day was pretty… uneventful. It also was depressing, knowing that there was no undo button for the spell and the fact that all this work on the angel tablet was for nothing, wasn't helping the mood. After a few hours, Dean and Evangeline came back, but it was getting late and we didn't talk much. I went to bed…Honestly; I couldn't get Crowley out of my head. It was difficult; I knew that it was wrong… I knew that if I got caught I would probably be kick out of the bunker… But it just kept coming back, so, I waited until midnight and than I left my room. I walked all the way to the dungeon, taking every precaution. I was sure that someone would wake up. That in some kind of supernatural way Dean would just appeared in front of me and beat me up, but no one came. I finally arrived to the dungeon's gate. I took a deep breath and opened it. Crowley looked up, surprised.

I wasn't expecting to see you again and… judging by how late it is I'm guessing that the Winchesters don't know that you are here.

No.

Why are you back?

I… I just wanted to say thank you… for deciphering the translation.

Crowley frowned.

You just wanted to say… thank you?

Yes.

Come closer.

My glare immediately shifted to the devil's trap on the floor, it was like a reflex. Even though I knew that it wasn't affecting me anymore, I still felt oppressed when near it. I reluctantly entered the devil's trap and walked towards my brother. He stared at me and I could tell that he was already beginning to suspect my real identity.

You aren't who you're pretending to be… aren't you?

I didn't answer.

Baal?

I looked at my brother and I nodded.

The fact that I kept my real name probably didn't help my cover, right?

What happened to you?!

What happened to me!?

I felt anger inside of me and I screamed:

You disappeared without saying anything! … I didn't know where you were and I couldn't do anything but hide while Abaddon took control of hell! I was hunt down, betrayed and turned into a human by some angel gang! And now I'm pretending like everything is fine! Like I'm fine! But I'm not! I have feelings now! ... I've done all those terrible… horrible things, I've tortured, killed, make people kill the one they love and smile as other were in pain! And you have no idea how this guilt make me feel! If I was a good person I should just kill myself! Bring justice too those I betrayed, but I can't even do that. Because I'm so scared that the second I'll cut my vein I'll just end up back in hell! So I just wait, shut up and pretend like everything is fine, because everything is not!

I stopped talking. I didn't mean to say all those things; they just came out of my mouth so abruptly. I was crying and I hated it. Crowley looked at me, he seemed shock.

I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-

What will killing yourself do?

What?

Killing yourself won't bring justice to anyone. It won't make things right. Killing yourself is escaping, fleeing away from the things you've done, it won't make up for them.

I didn't say anything surprised at my brother's reaction.

You want to make things right? Fight. Make sure that the things you've done will never be done again. Save more people that you have killed. Help more people than you hurt. And the few friend that you still have, make sure that you're always there for them… You have feelings now, you've finally have an opportunity to have the life you never had and your talking to me about how you can't carry on?

I've never seen thing this way and I would never have expected Crowley to put things into this perspective.

Now, tell me you're not dump enough to end your life?

He seemed to care about me and about life. Something changed him while I was away and it seemed to be in a good way.

I won't.

I finally said.

Good… During the phone call Abaddon told me that you had been captured by some angels and…

Yeah… it's a long story.

Time is the only thing I have right now.

I smiled and took some chair in the room next door and we shared our story. Once we had finished we just stood silent.

So… I'm taking that you won't help me leave this place?

I sighed.

Not directly, at least… I can't free you in the Winchester or Evangeline's back, but if you need information or anything… they just can't found out that I've been helping you… I don't have anywhere else to go.

Than why are you helping me?

… Crowley… you're my brother and I can't just put that fact aside.

He chuckled.

Lucky me.

Yeah, you can't get ride of a Mcleod that easily.

I was about to leave, when a thought cross my mind.

Actually… Maybe I could work out something if you accept to help me.


	9. Spooky Ghost

I can't believe you talked me into bringing her.

Dean, we can't just keep them locked into the bunker until they're old enough to leave! And why are you suddenly that upset? You weren't that mad when Evangeline went on a hunt with you.

Sam said to his brother.

Yeah, but that was supposed to be a one time thing and it was only because I related to her not wanting to be stuck reading all those boring books.

You know I can hear you right?

I asked. Dean answered my question by a frustrated silence. I sighed and turn to Sam, since his brother visibly didn't want to talk to me.

So, what's the case? Why are we going to _Catskill_?

An old friend of Dean called and asked for our help.

And why did he think he needed the Winchester help?

This time it was Dean-o who answered.

Well, he didn't say much on the phone, I'm sure we'll get more detail once we arrive, but first…

Dean turned into a parking lot and stopped the car.

What are we doing here?

If you're going on a hunt you're gonna need some protection.

He said as he got off of the car. I followed him and realised that we were park just in front of a tattoo shop. I froze for a moment realising that they wanted me to get an anti-possession tattoo. Only a few minute later, I was laying down as a needle repeatedly interred and exit my skin letting in his way a path of black ink in the shape of my least favourite sygil… Man, it hurt like hell and it took forever to be finished. I'm ashamed to say it but I couldn't hold back a few tear. I just couldn't control myself! I tried not to, but it was useless. Once the torture session ended, I found myself looking at the reflection of my back. The tattoo was just below my neck and my flesh was still red-ish around it due to the pain. I sighed. We got back in the car and I took my new phone. Evangeline and I managed to get one from the Winchester after whining about it. I text Feather and ask her if everything was okay. She didn't respond right away.

Let me fill out the blank for you. Yesterday, I asked my brother about Evangeline's location spell idea.

That could actually work… and, lucky you, I do have a angel location spell, but I'll need some things first.

Number one, he would need some time to gather the ingredient; whish meant getting him out of the dungeon. Number two, he needed the presence of one of the angel's vessel; whish meant that Evangeline would have to tag along. We talked about it a lot, but after reflection we decided that it was worth the shot. I honestly thought that she wouldn't accept it, but it looked like she was more desperate to get her grace back, than I first taught. Before leaving I made sure my brother promised to come back inside the bunker when the time would come, he also wasn't allowed to hurt Evangeline (obviously) and he wasn't supposed to leave her sight. Feather seemed to be doubtful about his sincerity, but I made sure there wasn't any loophole in the contract I made.

What, you don't trust your dear brother?

He said.

Just making sure.

While Feather was escaping with my brother, my job was to make sure to warn them if the Winchester came back sooner. I didn't want to know what would have happen if the Winchester ever learned about what we did. Of course there was still Kevin, but since he stayed in his room all day long studying the tablet, getting Crowley out shouldn't be much of a problem… At least I hope so… Evangeline text me back, she was already out with Crowley, and so far everything was fine. I sighed… I looked outside the impala's window and let my thought fly. Once Evangeline got her grace back and once Crowley will have take hell back, I think I'm gonna start over. Found a job in a small town and study, grow up, find love, have the life I never could have. Maybe I could write books and I could have my little house with a little garden and everyday I would go out and water the flower. A few rock song later we arrived to Sonny house's for boys. It looked like a nice place. We got out of the car and Dean stared at the house, like if old memory were trigger by the view.

You were here for two mouths and dad couldn't find you?

I turned around to Sam, than back to Dean.

Oh no. He found me. He found me quick. But he left me here cause I lost our money.

What a douche I wanted to say, but I wisely kept myself from insulting Sam and Dean's dad in their presence.

You were sixteen, you made a mistake.

Yeah, I made a mistake. Look, I know how you think. None of it was dad's fault.

Dean then left towards the house, preventing any further argument. Sam followed his brother and I was close behind. Dean knocked and a lady in her fifties opened the door, but kept the net shut.

Hi.

Simply said Dean-o. The lady looked at the tree of us and said:

What can I do for you boys?

I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam and…

Dean looked at me for a moment than said:

This is our niece Barbara. We're old buddies of Sonny's.

She crossed her arms and asked:

Prison buddies?

Dean frowned and his brother cleared his throats uncomfortably.

No, said the older brother, you mind telling him that we're here?

The lady looked at us one last time, but finally nodded and opened the net door letting us inside.

I just mopped this floor, so you take off those roach stompers.

She said, before leaving, probably looking for Sonny. We got ride of our shoes.

Sonny's an ex-con, huh?

Said Sam, on a reproachful tone.

What, and we're such angels? Trust me; he's more than made up for it.

Replied Dean. I looked at the two brothers silently. I felt kind of out of place with them and their drama… The inside of the house was rusty, but it had its style. The walls were somewhere between yellow and green, and many diplomas like frames and medals were hooked on it. The floor was in wood and it smelled like dust. On my right, a staircase and on my left some old pink sofa, a carpet and some small table formed the living room. Dean walked toward the sofa and looked at it. I frown; it was the first time I saw him like that. All the anger and mistrust in his eyes had disappeared, replaced by sadness, regret but also happiness. When Dean realized that I was staring at him, his face immediately went back to normal.

What are you looking at?

He asked, frustrated.

Nothing.

He groaned lightly and walked away. A man entered the room smiling, he had a horseshoe moustache that was turning to grew along with some of his hairs that he had tie into a horse tail. He worn glasses and behind them were two sparkling blue eyes. Dean's face lighted up when he saw his old friend.

Dee-dawg!

Said who I presume was Sonny.

Sonny, good to see you!

Hey, you two brother.

They hugged, happy to see each other after all this time. Sonny gaze came across the younger brother and he said;

This must be Sam.

Good to meet you.

Sam politely said as he raised his hand. Sonny shook it and said:

Back at you brother.

Sonny than looked at me, visibly waiting for an introduction. I opened my mouth and struggled to form a sentence. It was Sam who rescued me.

This is Barbara our niece.

Sonny came to me and shook my hand.

Pleasure to meet you Barbara Winchester.

I didn't have to look at Dean to know that hearing this irritate him, at best. I just forced a smile and thanked Sonny. Eager to change the subject Dean said:

So, farm looks, uh, nice.

Oh, please, man. It's barely standing. Only got a handful of kids working around here now.

Why's that?

Because these days, the system would rather incarcerate a boy than redeem him.

I liked him.

Hey, Sonny, uh, y-you mind if we talk alone?

I frown and realized that the lady who opened the door was now cleaning a table in the next room. Sonny turned around and said:

Hey, Ruth, would you, uh, please go check on the boys, make sure their morning chores are getting done?

Ruth looked at us and left reluctantly.

All right. So, what's happening?

Asked Dean.

Well, you remember Jack, don't you?

Yeah. The, uh, though, old leatherneck.

Mm-hmm. Well, somehow, that ancient, rusty, broken-down tractor just roared to life and ran him over the other night.

Maybe… Maybe it just, uh, slipped out of park or something.

Said Sam.

Couldn't have. You know I never… I never believed any of this mumbo-jumbo stuff you boys are into, but… something ain't right.

What do you mean?

Well, just things started happening… You know, lights flickering on and off, strange scratching sounds coming from inside the walls, windows and doors slamming…

All right, said Dean stopping Sonny, you think you can round up the boys while we take a look around?

Well, that shouldn't be a problem. Most are home on break… well, except those with no home worth going to.

Dean nodded and Sonny left. I turned to the Winchesters and said:

This place is screaming ghost.

Yeah, all right.

Said Dean, he turned to his brother and added;

Why don't you take the house? I'll check out the barn.

And where should I…

Dean left. I bite my tongue and Sam turned to me and handed me over an E.M.F. machine.

Here, take this. I'll take the first floor, why don't you go upstairs?

Okay, thanks.

I walked up the stairs and opened my E.M.F. The machine suddenly started beeping and flashing. I hit it and it immediately stopped. Weird. I walked around, but found nothing worth mentioning. Not long after, I couldn't resist picking up my phone. Once again I text Evangeline and asked her if everything was okay. This time she responded immediately.

 **«Everything's fine.**

 **Hello, sister dear. You can stop worrying; your precious little angel is with me now, so… what's the worst that can happen?**

…

 **Crowley stole my phone. You're brother's a douche."**

I chuckled and put my phone back into my pocket.

Hey.

I blenched and turned around. It was Sonny.

Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.

Oh, it's nothing. I'm just jumpy today.

Mm-hmm… How old are you?

I'm… sixteen.

And your parent let you go on ghost hunt with your uncles?

… My parents are dead.

I'm sorry.

Don't be. I never met them.

Well, that's just making me sorrier.

I chuckled.

I know it's none of my business, but if you want to talk about something, people often tell me that I'm a good listener.

That's kind, but I don't really have anything to confess.

… Okay, than. I just wanted to make sure. I always ask kids if they have to talk about anything. Most of them don't talk first, but almost all of them end up talking.

Did Dean open up?

Sonny looked at me for a moment.

Dean… was a though kid. Maybe if he had stay longer, but even though he talked to me about some things, I know he never told me everything… and I fear that, even today, he prefer to lie than to tell people how he really feel. Like when he told me you were his niece.

I stared at Sonny open-mouth.

Anyway… If you ever change your mind you can always come to me.

He said as he left, leaving me and my emotion alone. I didn't know how to react, so I just stood there until Sam came to me. A few hours later, I found myself digging a grave with the Winchester. Apparently, this dead guy was very angry at Jake the human kebab because of some reason, I didn't really listen. All I knew is that I hated digging up grave, it's hard, it's dirty and it stinks. It was such a relief when we finally hit the coffin. The two brothers salted and burned the remains. I looked at the fire and asked:

So… Is this it?

Yeah, pretty much.

Next morning, whish was like three hours later, we went eat breakfast at some restaurant. I was sleepy, but I didn't say anything. We were hitting the road tomorrow back to the bunker, I haven't told Feather yet, but I still had time. The waitress came and ask us what we would like to order, I was about to answer coffee and some pancake, but Dean was faster.

Bet you never thought you'd see me here, huh?

I turned at Dean and frown. He knew the waitress? He looked happy, like a dog when their master came back from work. Robin (that was the waitress name, I knew it cause she had those little badge with your name on it thingy.) looked confuse.

Hum… look, I'm a little bit slammed right now. Do you guy want to hear the special.

Dean moved his shoulder and charged back.

Robin… Dean Winchester.

Robin looked at Dean clearly not remembering him, but he didn't stop there.

Uh… I used to live up at Sonny's.

Oh! Oh… Uh, look, sorry. There's just… There's so many boys that pass through there, it's… It's hard to remember every… every name and face.

Ouch. Dean looked down.

Yeah. Uh, no. Sorry, I just… I remember you coming up there with your mom. She'd give me guitar lessons. It's, uh… It was a long time ago.

Sam looked surprised.

Yeah, mom… She loved helping out the boys. I guess that's why I kept giving lessons after she passed…

There was an awkward silence, until some other waitress called Robin. She quickly excused herself and left. Sam looked at his brother and said:

Dude…

Let's go.

W…?

Dean took his things and left. Sam and I practically had to run to catch him back.

What was that?

Nothing.

Said Dean as his phone started ringing.

Nothing? Well, obviously it was something… Who was that waitress?

I said it was nothing, all right? Drop it.

He repeated as he answered his phone.

Sonny… What?!

Ruth was dead. She drowned in her bath… Sonny told us that he tried to save her but he couldn't open the door.

Lock?

Asked Sam. Sonny shook his head.

There's no lock on the farm.

I sighed. We weren't done with this place…

Wait… so, that means that we dug up this grave for nothing?

The Winchester didn't answer. I sighed even louder, still tired from the exercise.

Sonny, is there anything else weird you can remember?

Asked Dean.

Cause we're not chest-deep in weird already, boys?

I know, I know… I mean anything… really.

… There was one thing. Ruth always had her rosary beads with her, but now I can't find them anywhere.

Weird… why would a ghost stole a rosary?

All right. Um, let's start with the vics, okay? Said Sam, I mean both lived in the house. They both, uh, worked closely with the boys. All right, why don't go have a chat with the rug rats, see what's up?

Yeah…

Dean left and Sam turned back to Sonny.

Hey Sonny, you got any employee records on the victims?

In my office, let's do it.

And that's what we did. We walked up to Sonny's office, but before we could arrive Sam stopped at the frame on the wall, those that I had already notice earlier, but haven't really paid attention to.

Sonny, what is all this?

It's our hall of fame. We had some pretty great athletes come through here, including your brother.

He pointed at one of the frame inside was a paper with Dean Winchester name written on it and as Sonny was about to say, Dean was champion of the 135-pound wrestling of Sullivan county. I looked at those prizes; all of them had been hook proudly on the wall. Like a parent would put their child drawing on their fridge. And even though I didn't want to admit it, I felt jealous. I shook my head and as I was about to walk away I heard a scream coming from outside. I rushed towards the sound, closely followed by Sam and Sonny to found a kid cowered on his bleeding arm. One of his friend was looking at him his face was pale and it contrasted with the few drop of blood that were covering it. Near the boys, there was an upside down working lawnmower. I felt a chill down my spin as I understood what just happened. The boy was quickly sent to the hospital and luckily for him his hand would be like new after some time. The kid's friend told us that something blocked the lawnmower and when they looked what it was they found Mme. Ruth's rosary breads. Than the lawnmower just magically start working again.

Those boys, they were bullying Timmy earlier.

Said Dean.

Yeah, speaking of Timmy, I found his file and it says that Timmy was found in an abandoned building about a year ago, all by himself. No one was sure how long he had been there.

And what about his parents?

Well, they posted a picture on the internet, but no one ever showed up.

Than what is he doing here, shouldn't he be in an orphanage?

He kept running away from child services. So about three months ago, Sonny offered to take him in.

All right, so hard-ass counsellors, bullies all bite the dust, but Timmy's still standing. So, what are we talking? We got ourselves a Damien on our hands?

No. EMF rules out a demon. So… probably ghost possession.

Meaning what, we find Timmy and shove a fistful of salt down his throat, forced ejection?

Sam raised his shoulder. Dean sighed and before leaving he said;

You're taking the barn this time.

Sam went to the barn, Dean had the first floor and I was once again on the second floor. Looking for Timmy. I got upstairs and walk for a bit, I felt weird… like dizzy. But it was probably only due to the lack of sleep. After looking in each and every room, I walked back and just down stair, I saw Dean pulling Robin out of the house. The door immediately closed itself.

I'm sorry.

I turned around and saw Timmy standing in the hallway.

Sorry about what Timmy?

I can't stop it.

Some random jar flew trough the air missing by an inches Dean's head before crashing against the wall. Robin screamed and Dean immediately led the team towards the back exit. Object were flying from right to left and I got hit on the shoulder by some lamp. The exit door was lock too.

Damn it!

Shot Dean. He turned to the kitchen's shelf and grab some salt, threw it at Sam and said:

Circle.

Sam started making a Salt circle. Seem like Casper relaxed a bit, since less and less object were trying to kill us.

Dean, W… What just happened in there?

Asked Robin.

You've never seen a ghost before sweetheart?

I said sarcastically.

\- Okay, said Dean, listen to me, whatever happens, you stay inside this circle.

Robin looked at the circle confuse.

Understood?

She nodded.

Dean…

Said Sam looking over his brother shoulders. I turned around and Sam Timmy, holding his Thor like toy.

I can't control her.

He said.

Can't control who?

Timmy stayed silent and it was Sam who spoke first:

Your mom, right?

Sam walked up to the kid and said in a comforting tone.

Timmy, listen, we need you to tell us about the fire, okay?

It was late and we were driving home when we crashed in the woods… Everything was on fire… But she saved me. Pushed me out… Before the car blew up… With her in it.

But that's not all, was it?

I ran through the woods. I found an empty building, where I hid. I was scared. It was dark and cold. So I cried. I cried for my mom. And then she came.

But she had changed, right?

Timmy nodded.

I'll bet she gave you that cool action figure, huh?

Asked Dean.

Yeah, when I turned 9.

Timmy… I'm gonna need that action figure.

Suddenly it appeared. Timmy's mom's ghost. All her skin where burned and her eyes were filled with blood, but I didn't had time too look at her more since she walked toward Sam.

Watch out!

I screamed as I pushed away Sam's massive body, taking the hit at his place. I flew across the room and ended up crashing into some door. I felt a pain run trough my back and let out a groan. Dean attacked the ghost with some iron bar and it disappeared. Dean immediately took Timmy's toy who screamed for him to give it back, but he didn't listen. He opened the oven and put the figurine into the fire. The toy slowly melt away under Timmy powerless eyes. Sam pushed him and Robin inside the salt circle he than came too me and help me join the other. As I crossed the salt line I felt nausea and I fell on the floor.

You okay?

Asked Sam.

Yeah… I think I just hit my head really hard.

I looked at the toy, it was all gone now, but wind came out from an open window and destroyed the circle.

Look like it wasn't the action figure that was anchoring her here, Dean.

Well, then, what was it!?

There was a silence, but I already knew what Sam was going to say.

Timmy.

Jonathan. Suddenly, he suddenly popped into my mind. This man I killed back when we were hunting a blood guard, I killed him because it was the only way to get rid of the monster. I looked at Timmy and felt disgust at myself just for thinking about it. I wasn't that demon anymore. I could never cold hearted kill an innoncent.

This is… This is crazy…

For Robin, it was too much; she turned around and left ignoring Dean who was shooting at her to come back.

Damn it.

The older brother ran after his old friend. Sam sighed and turned too Timmy.

Listen, Timmy, we're gonna need your help. I need you to focus, okay?

The mother appeared just behind Sam. I took what was left of salt and throw it at the ghost, It was less epic than Sam and Dean's salt shotgun, but it did the job. Sam quickly look behind his shoulder and thanked me by nodding his head. I forced a smile as the brother went back to talking to the kid.

Look, we are not here to hurt you.

All of a sudden, I felt something against my throat. The ghost appeared in front of me strangling me and preventing me from talking. Sam was just there, but I couldn't even scream for his help. Was I going to die like that?! I didn't had time to worry much about it as Dean came back and hunt the ghost away with his iron bar.

I can't stop her.

Timmy, you have to try!

Dean was abruptly pushed against the wall, the shock made him drop his weapon. The ghost than turned to Sam and proceed to throwing him on me. Making both of us unable to help.

She came to you when you cried out for her. Managed to say Dean. Now, you have to tell her to stop and go away!

She's my mom.

She's a ghost!

Timmy, because she can't move on, she's going crazy. Okay? You got to let her go. You'll be okay… Listen to me. Sometime you got to do what's best for you, even if it's gonna hurt the ones you love.

Timmy hesitated a moment, but finally got up.

Mommy… Stop it.

He weakly said.

Timmy, kung fu grip!

Said Dean, I looked at him confuse, but he wasn't paying attention to me right now.

Mommy, stop it! Stop hurting people!

His mom looked at her child and all of a sudden we could breathe again. The ghost open her arm as if she wanted a hug from her son, but Timmy didn't moved.

You have to go. Never come back…

She didn't move.

I'll be okay. I promise.

The rotten and burn flesh that was covering Timmy's mom disappeared into the air. She now looked completely human, evens a pretty one. She smiled and began to cry.

I love you, too.

Said Timmy. The ghost vanished into some bright light and I could see her soul leaving this realm. Timmy ran too Dean sobbing and the Winchester did his best to comfort him. The hunt was over… I went back into the Impala and waited their for the Winchester to finish having their emotional moment. I almost forgot to text Evangeline. She told me that she was already heading back, everything was fine and she had a location for her grace. I was happy for her.


End file.
